Super Smash Brothers Go To High School
by Pk Love Omega
Summary: What happens when Master Hand and Crazy Hand have all the smashers leave and go to high school and a Smash College? I mean, how will they survive? No magic, No PSI, no swords, Nothing.  Discontinued, read the remake
1. High School?

**Welcome to my first fanfic :) Please no flames...**

**Edit: I fixed this chapter up, the typos and such. Enjoy..**

"Hello, everyone." Crazy hand greeted as all us Melee and Brawl people sat down.

"Yo!" Us smashers chimed in. I could see from a distance, Fox and Falco were fighting over some sort of gun. They stopped fighting when they noticed they were the only smashers being "Immature" at the moment.

"Crazy..You tell them." Master Hand said.

"Heeeeck no! You said so…you said..but-" Crazy Hand was at a loss for words.

"Oh, I was kidding.."

"Jerk. JERK-JERK-JERK-JERK-JERK-JERK..."

I looked around, quite confused. Well, here it goes. Let me introduce myself before we move on. My name is Ness. I live in Onett, but moved into the Smash Mansion with my buddies. My best friends, Lucas, Roy, Marth, and Red all love to brawl other people, or tag team against GanonDORK and Wario the retard. Seriously I love my friends. They really help me through thick and thin. Wow, I can't believe how cheesy that sounded.. I believe Crazy Hand was high again..as usual. After a couple of bribes from Master Hand, Crazy Hand began talking again.

"Everyone.." Crazy hand began.

"It's about time." Wolf huffed.

"Oh, just say it for the love of lasagna, say it!" Mario said.

"You all are going to a boarding school and colleges."

**"WHAT?"**

"See I _TOLD_ you they'd not like it!" Master Hand cried.

I imagined a life at HIGH SCHOOL. Wow. For a 14 year old as myself that was a lot. I mean, clubs, no uniforms for once, and lockers instead of desks! I mean, I WAS in eighth grade, but still. This meant a ton to me!

Peach jumped in protest. " I am _a PRINCESS_. Not a commoner to go to a high school with..them!"

Before I could say anything, a huge commotion breaks out.

"But, WHY? I wanna stay here and get free pasta!"

"Enough with the pasta!"

"For the love of God, all of you, SHUT UP!" Master Hand yelled.

There was silence. Which was quite odd because there was NEVER silence in the mansion. NEVER! I cant think of one time we were all… quiet like this. Seriously, it sounded as if no one was breathing or something and I was scared to even move.

And then as if on cue, the argument began…again.

"I hope they allow makeup in high school!" Peach protested.

"It's high school, not a fashion club." Teased Mewtwo.

"For the millionth time Peach, YOU DON'T NEED MAKEUP!" Link blushed as he received a strict glare from Zelda.

"Hey you guys know I need to at least meditate everyday." (Lucario)

"Anything but that!" (Red)

"Oh shut it." (Lucario)

Then, it was dead silence again. I inhaled quickly. Everyone turned to look at me. Can you tell me what I did? Yeah, I just took a breath and everyone stares. What's so wrong about breathing?

"You guys will go to Pine Oak High School, and Smash College." Master Hand said.

Snake grinned. "Ha, we go to a SMASH college and you have to go to some lame Pine Oak place." He laughed.

Mario smiled. "So, I can go to a smash college? Good-a gravy I'm-a happy!"

"Actually, no. You..kinda have to repeat high school with Luigi, Mario." Crazy hand said.

"WHAT?"

"That's what you get for leaving school to beat up turtles with no life and s-"

"Shut up-a, Luigi!"

I decided to try and lighten the mood. I mean, there was too much tension in the room. Think, Ness, think.

"Lets order some pizza!" I laughed to myself, unaware of the trouble I got myself into.

"I would like cheese pizza." Young Link stated, a devilish smile on his face.

"Naw, get mushroom pizza." Link declared.

"Uh..Can I get a mushroom pizza?" I glared at the other smashers.

"Wait, get hot wings." Bowser growled in satisfaction.

"Um… and some hot wings." I mumbled into the phone.

"Get some coke" Zelda added.

"Wait, don't even get that. Get root beer ."

"I hate root beer! Get sprite." Toon Link bounced up and down.

I thought my head would blow in up in a few more seconds.

"Damn it, people, make up your mind!" I cried, extremely annoyed.

"Is this some kind of prank?" the pizza man said from over the phone.

_**Beep..**_

_**Beep.. Beep..**_

"Thanks alot! The pizza man hung up!"

"Hey, that's his loss, Ness." Nana and Popo chimed together.

"Yeah, he just lost valuable customers!" Pikachu chirped.

"Whatever." I dialed the famous_ "ZPizza"_. They better not be as jerkish as the other place.

"Hello. I would like a-"

"I am sorry. We are closed."

"What? If you're closed why did you answer the phone?"

"To tell you, dear customer, that we are closed.

Bogus. I hung up. I nudged Bowser. "Do you still have those coupons…?" and was answered with a shake of a head. I gave him the 'Ness death stare' and he glared. I cried, "PK fire!" and he ran away shouting,"No!"

~0~0~

_**LUCAS'S POV**_

Hello everyone. I'm Lucas! You may know me from Mother 3...and Super Smash Brothers. Brawl. Us smashers all had to go to high school in a couple of weeks but, I guess I could survive. I thought about Claus, my brother, and how he died so sadly… leaving me alone…**(A/N SPOILER. Whoops.)** and how my mom, Hinawa, died… I had nobody. And my dad got sent to prision for losing it when my mom died. Every now and then, I'd see her, grinning at me, sometimes frowning at me, and laughing with me to some joke that Ness says. Claus though, is sorry he left me. He said that he regretted it with his heart. I see him all the times… but instead of not forgiving him, I did. I forgave my brother for letting us down. I forgave. That is all that matters. And I hope Claus and my mom will be with me everyday of high school.

"Heck, he's not prepared…"

"Shut up, Roy."

"But… oh fine. I get it. This is your meditation moment…"

"Not really, but close enough."

"GET A LIFE!" Link was yelling at GanonDORK about something..I rather not know.

I turned, ignoring the redhead, to see Red trying, but failing epically, to convince Lucario to hide with him when he gets into high school. (I mean, he can't go to college, so all of those unlucky pokemon are stuck with Red.)

"I will not."

"Come on Lucario… It wont be so bad."

"Oh right. It'll be worse." I laughed and watched Red continue, hopeless.

**Red's POV**

Hello. Looks like Ness and Lucas are FINALLY done with their share of the story. It's _"Red"_ time. Ok so anywhoo, yada yada yada, we got the message. We're going to high school. I was completely cool with this at first, until I had to convince all the pokemon to stay in a dorm with me(yeah we learned it was a boarding highschool.) I mean, convincing PICHU was hard enough, and Lucario is so damn stubborn. I went in my room in the mansion and packed some important things to take to high school. Just then, Zero Suit Samus walked in. I blushed the color of my outfit, blazing red.

"Sup Red."

I calmed my nerves and put on "my cool guy" style. "Yo Samus."

She grinned and said, " Have you seen my armor? I mean, Yoshi and Kirby and Pit decided to hide it to see how mad I'd get.."

"Now the question is… did you get really mad or just mad?"

"REALLY mad I mean now, they're running away in terror before I find the armor and **FINAL SMASH** them!"

I grinned. "Good luck finding that armor, and shouldn't you be packing for high school?"

"Oh yeah… whoops… slipped my mind…." She walks out my door.

Outside my door I heard Pit, Yoshi and Kirby yelling, **"ITS HER! RUUN!"**

**Marios's POV**

I angrily slammed my locker door. I believe you, the reader, are aware of what had just happened.

So I'm in high school. YAY. Its not fun knowing you must-a repeat school again (So that's why always do well in school kids) Its fantastic. I have classes, I learn a lot, and … OH, WHO AM I KIDDING? I hate it. I'M NOT FOLLOWING this PIECE OF CRAP OF A SCRIPT!

**_**We are experiencing technical difficulties.**_**

Ok, there I got yelled at…

So I'm here to talk about roomies. I'm-a with Luigi and we snuck Yoshi in… Red hopelessly paid the pokemon to room with him..(I heard from Mewtwo it was a great deal-a…. 87 $ a week!) and so Roy and Marth roomed together, Sonic secretly roomed with Ike, who said he would rather kill himself. Marth's girlfriend, Caeeda, and Roy and his girlfriend, Lilina roomed with one another… and a whole giant stampede of pokemon roomed with Red, who claimed he was doomed. Ness's friends, Jeff, and Po, roomed with each other. Ninten was alone. Paula and Kirby roomed. Well, yeah, yeah, yeah. It's pretty insane.

So...what are some crazy adventures we had? Oh. Ok well... you asked for it.

**_Flashback_**

_"YOSHI?"_

_"SUP, HOMIE MARIO!"_

_"Er... why are you in Quebec with us in CANADA?"_

_"Master Hand told me so.. and MARIO! GUESS WHAT?"_

_"Surprise me, Yoshi."_

_"Gotcha. I befriended.. A MOOSE!"_

_"Uh.."_

_"Yeah it was fun!"_

_"Er.. Yoshi, I gotta go-a.. Ill-a talk to you-a later-a."_

_"Send me some fruit!WORD!"_

_Ok, that was just plain weird._

But the story revolves around this next part. Well, not really, but this fanfiction author likes to refer it as an "arc".

Ness was content at high school. No Porky, no annoying bandits. Well, he jinxed it.

"Hello, loser."

A boy brushed by Ness. We weren't allowed to use our powers, swords, or any sort of weapon, outside of school. Ness...well, he couldnt take it any longer. I knew one of these days he would crack.

But, as he turned around to get a ACTUAL glimpse of the boy, he was shocked. His skin was pale, and he narrowed his eyes. The boy was none other than his arch enemy. The enemy he would never forgive.

It was none other than Reggie Fils-Aime.

Nope. But, Reggie is one of Ness's biggest enemies.

This person, whom had some sort of history with Ness, was named..

**Porky.**


	2. Texts and Science Class

**A/N: If you haven't noticed, I'm fixing this fic up. XD So..many..errors..sorry! ;_;**

_Disclaimer: BY THE WAY, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS!_

**Ness's Pov**

"Oh, what do you want?" I whispered to him from across my seat. I was not in the mood at ALL. Science is not my favorite subject.

Porky whispered back, "Ness you honestly thought I'd leave you alone? Sad..**SAD**."

I prepared to aim a ball of energy at him, but Marth pinched me SUPER hard. He shook his head teasingly.

I noticed my science teacher, staring at me. He wanted us to call him Mr. J… although none of us knew what the "J" stood for. Jackson? Johnson? Jefferson? I smiled to myself, and walked up to staple my papers. Porky followed me there.

"Porky, are you a stalker or something?" I asked. I mean, he always ends up stalking us!

He grinned. "I see you've grown taller since our last ambush… NOT."

I narrowed my eyes. That little loser was here to torment us again…

But then, he did the number ONE thing that was off limits, or one of them.

"Mr. J, what is Physcokenisis?"

For the love of GOD it is PSI. It's Ninten, Paula, Po, Lucas, Jeff, and myself can control, PSI. That is how we can perform PK thunder, PK love, PK beam… and for a long time now, Porky has been trying to bust us and show the world that we physics exist. I guess he wants us in a glass tank in a science lab for everyone to see.

"Excellent question Porky! But, no one really knows."

Toon Link laughed out loud.

Red smirked at Porky.

But then, Porky shocked us all.

"Isn't it a physic power that only some are granted?"

He has crossed the line! That idiot!

"Oh, sh-" Roy muttered. At least they weren't teaching about Althea..yet.

"YES! Perfect, PORKY!"

Wait, how did Mr. J know? I let it slip by.

I rolled my eyes. Porky always had to seem perfect right before his schemes of killing me or the brawlers.

My **hate** for Porky was increasing every minute. My brother's eyes nearly fell out as he mumbled ,"As usual…perfect Porky."

Roy gave Porky the "Death Stare." Marth shook his head at his friend. As usual, Marth always seemed to be the 'Mature One.'

After that, the whole darn lesson was about Porky and Physcokenisis… I mean _seriously_! He was out to kill me. If I randomly die one day, blame Porky.

I poked Roy. I needed to calm my nerves. Roy grinned. "Sup, Ness."

I smiled. I've known Roy, Ninten, Marth, Jeff, Po, and Paula for quite a while now. I've grown close to the brawlers, mostly because we've had our own rivalaries, If it was from eating the last Hershey bar, or the fight for control of the restroom, or who uses the computer first. We were all family.

I swiftly walked out of class, and to my locker. Science is my last class today, and I couldn't be any happier. Students were making their ways to their dorms.

_Bzzzzt. Bzzzzt. _The iphone in my pocket began vibrating annoyingly, and I rolled my eyes as I read the message. Toon Link's "text language" was near impossible to read. Well, at least for me. It read:

**_heyuh ness meet meee on dah roof at 10 pm it urgent_**

"Hey guys..I got a text from Toon Link."

Ninten stood up. "What the heck did he say?"

"Meet..me on the roof at 10 pm" I translated.

"Ha..Its past curfew...Lets go!" Ah, Ninten. Wasn't he such a rebel?

"So true!" We all agreed.

**To the roof! **

**I guess I need to give Toon Link tips to text better.**

* * *

**_A/N: What will happen on the roof? Why did Toon Link even need them? Keep on reading : )_**


	3. The Roof Adventure

**A/N: I apologize about my previous crappy writing style...-_- Forgive me, readers! x_x**

**Ness's POV**

I actually _SPRINTED_ to the roof. Like I broke out in sweat when the digital clock read: 10:00 PM. What if Porky was up there, with Toon Link? I was going to freak out if I didn't go up sooner or later.

Lucas actually was yelling "NESS! FREAKIN' SLOW DOWN!"

I grinned. "Come on, slowpoke!"

"Slowpoke? Isn't that a pokemon?" Sonic asked.

I quickly turned around and saw Ninten, Red, Roy, Marth, Lucas, and Sonic chasing after me in attempts to get to the roof first. Sonic sadly outran me, and I tripped on stairs. Yes, stairs. Sonic saw me apparently, and I knew he would NOT let that slip by me.

"Hi, guys!" Toon Link smiled in a way that made me feel if he was going to give me a hug and spin around and knock me out.

"So why did you need us_ so desperately?_" Marth asked. He played with his sweater's strings.

"Because, I thought of a plan. We can use our powers and everything where no one will suspect us…!"

I blinked. **Smart. **Apparently the roof is a place where NO one would suspect a thing. Sure, Toon.

Toon Link's eyes twinkled. "Exactly! I bet even Porky won't find you physics!"

Ninten's eyes widened and he hugged Toon Link. "THANK YOU!"

Toon Link started to jerk back. "What the- _NINTEN_! **CUt IT OUT!**" I chuckled to myself as he tried to pry Ninten off of himself.

Ninten smiled. "Naaah." He just found out what bothered Toon Link more than himself! Hugs.

Toon Link laughed and said, "**DUDE, YOU'RE GUNNA SQUEEZE ME TO DEATH**!"

Ninten stopped hugging Toon Link, who looked relieved about that, and drew in the air with his finger, ' _NESS IM SORRY I STOLE THE 20 BUCKS FROM YOU LAST WEEK'_

I stared. "IT WAS _YOU_?" I felt guilty about of whom I accused of actually stealing my wallet. Let's say they weren't happy.

Red laughed. I punched his shoulder and he recoiled dramatically. "Ow."

Ninten smiled. "I can't believe you blamed it on Jigglypuff last week."

"Well, she and Pikachu always seem to steal my damn wallet! And now **she** has a _black eye!_ _YOU OWE ME_!" I retorted. Ninten shall PAY!

"Nope." Ninten wiggled his finger in a scolding fashion. I was ready to murder him.

"PK FIRE!" I aimed to PK fire my asthmatic friend and he dodged.

"That's the best you got? Man, Ness. That's pathetic!" Ninten laughed.

_"GET OVER HERE!_" I yelled and ran on the roof in desperate attempts to steal **HIS **wallet.

Lucas just chuckled to himself. I couldn't blame him, Ninten and I probably looked idiotic.

Red groaned. "Lucario's bugging the crap out of me! _SHUT UP ALREADY,_ Lucario!" I thought Red had gone crazy, until I noticed that he was yelling at his red backpack.

Lucario appeared out of nowhere. "Red, you need a bigger backpack…"

Mewtwo appeared next to him. "Agreed. I need to meditate."

"Ummm…" Sonic's face was priceless at the moment. It read between 'Awkward' and 'Shut up you're giving me a headache.'

Toon Link was attempting to "jerk" in the corner; but was failing.

Sonic decided to change things up a little. "GUYS! I'll race you all!"

"You will obviously win Sonic" Marth commented. He was texting his girlfriend on his Droid, and was showing no emotion what so ever.

"Come onnnnnn…" Sonic whined. He sounded dangerously like my sister, when she'd want me to play Barbies with her.

Roy had a little mysterious smile on his face. "I want to try!"

A huge ' Signature Sonic Grin' Plastered on his face. "OK, STAND HERE!" he shouted. He gestured to an area on the roof. If we were to race here, then we'd have to jump across buildings. Eh, sounded fun.

I shrugged. "Sure.."

"O-k-o-k-o-k-o-k-o-k!(Man, was he excited?) READYSETGO!"

We all took off. I tried to run as fast as I could, and I leapt over one building to the another.

Marth apparently shoved Roy into me as I landed, and I shouted, "**CHEATER!**"

Marth simply laughed and ran past me.

As I continued sprinted, I considered thinking about how much noise we were probably making. Jumping onto buildings, running..

_Who cares?_

_~0~_

**Principle's Pov**

"So, we need to fix the water fountain near the detention room… and another-" The Literature teacher droned.

**BANG..**  
**BANG..**  
**BANG..**

_The hell?_

"Er.. a-and the mural near the girl's restroom is looking quite faint and…" The Literature teacher continued.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM...**

The Literature teacher stopped talking. I stood up, and as I made a sudden movement, the staff followed me. The noise was too obnoxious and_ had _to be seen.

~0~

**Roy's Pov**

"Dammit Sonic, I knew you would win!"

Sonic was laughing and saying, "You're too sloooow!" and "Come on! Step it up!" It made me want to throw him OFF the roof.

I heard the door open below us. Someone was outside. Not just someone, PEOPLE.

"_Oh, crap… everyone. people are OUTSIDE_!" I whispered maniacally.

Sonic's jaw fell. "Um…Sonic is OUT! WORD!"

He sped off in the distance.

"Let's just hope some wolf doesn't eat him as dinner." I joked.

Ninten turned to Toon Link. "Oh, I bet you have a plan… right?"

"Uh, no."

Ninten looked ready to _choke _Toon Link instead of hug him.

Then, the principle and staff came up on the roof to join us.

Lucas's eyes widened. "Crud.."

I nodded. I noticed that Ninten was trying to jump off the roof or something. But before we could do anything-

_**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"**_


	4. Stalkers and Motion Sensors

**A/N: Fixing up this fic is interesting XD Hope you like it...**

* * *

**Marth's POV**

I stammered, "Uh, I'm sorry…we…" I had to think of an excuse..

The principle growled. "**ANSWERS, NOW!**"

Toon Link raised a hand. "I-it was me, all _my fault_."

Say what? Did the world come to end? WHAT? Did..Toon Link just take the blame for something?

The principle smirked.

"What a confession, but your _FRIENDS_ decided to come up with you. Detention for three weeks!" The staff and principle left, and made us get off the roof. They exited the courtyard.

I stared at Toon Link. "You actually-"

Toon shrugged and cut me off. "I guess so."

Ness smiled. "Hey, you're not so bad, Toon… unless you decide to pummel us…"

I heard a beeping. Porky appeared from the shadows. "Why, what a surprise! It's you, again."

I narrowed my eyes. This kid was getting on my nerves, and he has put Ness and Lucas through too much suffering and pain and I couldn't take it!

"You again? I think Ness was right about the stalking part." I commented. He narrowed his eyes at me.

Porky laughed. "Im not going to make things easier for you guys, at ALL. Porky doesn't give up like this. I am** UNBEATABLE** and** I AM INVINCIBLE.**"

I rolled my eyes. He just referred to himself in third person. LAME.

"Porky, Porky, Porky. When are you going to learn that Ness, Ninten, and Paula can easily take you down in under twenty minutes?" Ness laughed at the very thought.

Porky glared. "I could take you down in my sleep, idiots."

"Wha..Yeah, right..Porky. Get lost. I swear, I thought you'd have other things to do in life besides stalk your arch rival." Roy retorted defensively.

"Doesn't Bowser do that?" I whispered in Roy's ear.

Porky raised an eyebrow. "This isn't over, smashers. I **WILL** conquer, and you guys don't stand A CHANCE AGAINST ME." Porky disappeared in the shadows again.

Ness was..FURIOUS. I mean, Porky was Ness's _ULTIMATE ARCH _enemy. Don't believe me? Think..Ike and Marth!

Lucas was a bit more nervous and scared because of the threat. I mean, Porky took control of his brother! I would be scared if I were him.

But I wouldn't let this enemy stand in the way of OUR high school year.** NOT ONE BIT**. I mean, I may not know this kid that well, but whoever is an enemy with my friends, is an enemy with me! Then I realized… what was that beeping?

Then I realized the worst.

No. Crap. Crap. Crap!

Motion. Sensor. On. My. Back.

Ness turned around. "Dude why are you just… frozen?"

"M-motion sensor o-on my back…"

* * *

**How cruel XD What did Marth ever do Porky? XDD**

**Sorry, this is short ;_;**

**Review..please? XD**


	5. Money, Detention, and Rosy

** A/N: Hello, again XD Wow, this is in Ness's prospective alot..I just noticed that ;_; Sorry, guys!**

* * *

**Ness's POV**

"Hey Red, why so sad?"

"Ness, dude, I'm _BROKE_!"

"Um..Ok?"

"No, It's serious! I can't pay those Pokemon their rents!** Im dooooomed**!"

"Um… oh, wow... I heard it was _87$ every week_?"

"Yeah..i changed that to **MONTH**. AND the month is almost OVER. IM **BROKE**!"

I stifled a laugh. Red looked _miserable._

"Well, you have to pay Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Pichu,Lucario…"

"Don't forget Charizard, Squirtle, and Ivysaur!" Red cried, miserably.

"But don't they belong to you…?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, dude, I thought that too." Red moaned and pointed an imaginary gun to his head.

I choked. Was he that bad of a trainer?

"Well. You can do Community service for a week and get money?" I smiled kindly at him.

"I'm stuck with you, Toon Link, Marth, and Roy in detention." Red groaned.

"I thought Toon took the blame!" My mouth hung open.

"Yeah, well, he ratted us out. Have fun in detention with me."

I couldn't talk. Toon Link ratted us out? That little elf! How could he?

I went to my locker. To my left was Lucas, and to Lucas's left was Marth, then Roy, then Toon, well… You get the idea. But who was to my right?

I opened my locker and stuffed my things in it. Let's just say, I'm not the neatest person in the world.

**_"HIIIIIIIII!"_**

I turned around to see a girl, with flat brown hair, with a green shirt that had flowers at the bottom, and had a denim skirt, and cowboy boots. I blinked twice.

"Uh…hi"

"I just loooove your hat!" The girl laughed and smiled at me..awkwardly.

I turned, as if to walk away, but she had me cornered.

"Soo..what's up? I'm Rosy… Rosy Woods :) I'm new here! Yup, pretty new here. And you are?"

Man was she _hyper!_ I nodded. "Um… I'm Ness and I have to go to detention."

"Oh, so you're bad?"

"Uh…er…."

"My locker is actually right next to your locker! Isn't that great?" She cried, smiling at me some more.

**'Oh JOY.**' I thought. "I have to go…"

"Oh, dang. Why so soon? Darn, I wanted to talk some more. What's your favorite color? Mines purple, red, and green!" Rosy bounced up and down with excitement.

I had a huge headache. Then I noticed Marth, Roy, Toon Link, Ninten, Red and Lucas behind her.

"Excuse me? Uh… Ness_ yeah… He has to go to detention with us_." Marth said, a grin on his face.

"_OH MY GOSH,_ that's soooo cool! I'll talk to you later!" Rosy skipped away.I thought nervously.

'_COOL?' What in the name of God was "cool" about detention?_

I just stood there blinking. Damn, she talks A LOT. Roy walked up to me and poked me. "_Ness! You have a girlfriend? Oooooh, Ness has a girlfriend!"_

"I- I do** NOT.** I don't even like her!"

"Yeah… he's still falling for Paula." Ninten commented. He chuckled to himself.

"**SHUT UP!**" I yelled at Ninten. But it was the truth… _Paula and I had a thing…_

Marth grinned. "Young love!"

I glared at him. "_MARTH!"_

And then, as if on cue, Paula and Ana walk in.

Paula smiled at me. "Hey, Ness… I heard you.. got detention?"

"Yep…Not fun. For three weeks."

Ann jumped up. "I heard the dance is coming up! Boys ask the girls!"

Paula smiled. "_Should I go though?_"

**"YES!"** I blurted out.

Toon Link _cracked up in the hallway._ I tried to cuss him out, for even getting me in detention in the first place. I had a couple words for him.

Paula laughed.

I blushed, aware of what I had just said. "I mean, yeah, you should come."

Ann giggled. "Let's go Paula, we have to study for our history test!"

The two walk away, and I see Ana having some sort of "Spaz Attack" as she calls it.

I shut my eyes. **IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT!**

I felt Red put his hand on my shoulder. "Ness, give me eighty-seven dollars and I won't_ mention that to the Rosy girl._"

I turned around slowly, with a look of annoyance on my face. That little-

Red grinned and put an arm around my shoulder. "_Whaddya say, buddy?"_

* * *

I ended up paying him. I wish I never gave in.. I rolled my eyes as we walked into detention. My eyes nearly fell OUT of MY EYE SOCKETS. ROSY WAS HERE!

Marth patted my head. "Look Ness! There's your friend! Go talk to her!" Marth shoves me towards her and I give the 'Ness death stare' again and spoke in his mind,

'I WILL PK THUNDER YOU FREAKING LATER!'

When Rosy saw me, she giggled. **"NESS! Sit over here!"**

I groaned silently and sat next to her, with Roy next to me, and Lucas behind me and Red in front of me, and Toon Link, Marth, and Ninten across from me. Every five minutes they would laugh in the corner, or draw hearts on their notebooks and show it to me.

_I was doomed._

**It would be a _LONG_ 3 weeks.**


	6. Secrets Revealed

** A/N: Welcome, mortals XD Ah, I'm so dumb XD Anyways, Review! Please..?**

* * *

**Paula's POV**

I grinned at Ana. "Did you hear? Ness wants ME to go to the DANCE?"

Ana smiled and looked up from her Vogue Magazine. "Paula, you know what that means?"

I grinned. "Ana, don't get started on your crazy therories…"

Ana said, " You know, I already picked out your couple song."

"What should it be, Ana? What song?" I lifted an eyebrow at her and she gave me a thumbs up.

"Just the Way you are."

My eyes twinkled. It did fit us! I tried to deny it.

"Ana. What the heck?" I turned my head away from her.

But a worry came across me. "Let's just hope he asks me…"

Ana rolled her eyes. "He will. You guys are destiny. Pssh, and the dance doesn't start until the end of the month! We still have 2 weeks!"

"I hope…" I said, looking in the distance.

* * *

**Rosy's POV**

_How AWESOME would it be to have a PHYSIC ask me out?_

I turned to Ness. Ness was glaring and shaking a fist at a laughing Marth and Roy, who were hi-fiving. Ness groaned.

I smiled. "What's wrong?"

He gave me a look. "My retarded friends."

I laughed.

"So Ness…"

The bell rings- '_You are now dismissed.'_

Ness jumps up.

"Wait, Ness! **Do YOU LIKE STRAWBERRIES? NEEEESSS!"**

Ness jumps up and makes a run for it like the world is going to end.

Toon Link was behind me with his phone, recording the whole scene. "After him!"

All I could see..was a blur of teenagers. But, that won't stop me! I push everyone out of my way, and make my way to find Ness.

~0~

**Marth's POV**

Ness apparently can't run fast. Especially when running with his backpack, which was nearly bigger than my petite friend.

"Marth. Marth, I hate you." He narrows his eyes at me, and I chuckle.

"So, how was it?" Roy joked.

"Pure hell." Ness glared at us. "You shall pay!"

I pretended to flinch. "Oh, no. The world is going to die because Ness is pissed off." I said, mockingly.

"Heck yeah, it is!" His purple eyes were glowing. His hands were glowing, as if with some sort of energy. I gape.

"Whoa. No. Dude, calm down, or else we're going to throw you out the window or something!" Red joked, unaware of what Ness could and possibly _would _do to us.

He said nothing, but locked eyes with Roy. Roy didn't flinch, move, anything. He just stared right back.

"PK FIRE!" He aimed fire at Roy, who whined, "Hey, I'm the pyromaniac of the group! Not you!"

Ness ignored Roy, and continued to chase him madly. Fox, Wolf, and everyone else made an attempt to stop Ness from going all "physco" on Roy.

"WHOA!" Everyone stopped moving, including Ness and Roy.

"Er, Who's that?" Ike mumbled, not even turning around.

_"NESS! WHOA! WHAT WERE YOU JUST DOING WITH FIRE?"_

**Oh, crap.**

**The person who had just witnessed us, was none other than..**

**Chuck Norris.**

_Ah, just kidding. The person was.._

**Rosy.**


	7. Magical People

** A/N: If you actually chose to read my fic, I love yhuu ^.^ No joke, thanks for reading and reviewing! Anyways, this is Ness POV. Wow, I'm a Ness-lover.**

* * *

"WHAT WAS THAT? THAT WAS AWESOME!" Rosy shouted. Her eyes were sparkling with joy.

All of us had our mouths open.

"**DUDE! Are you like magic or something? That was..INCREDIBLE!"**

Roy gaped and muttered, "You blew it, dude."

I felt my face get hot. Incredibly hot. I finally said, "You saw that?"

"Yeah! How couldn't I? Hey, everyone! This boy is magic!" she shouted in glee, unaware that there was no other students here besides herself and the other smashers.

My eyes widened. "No, shhh. Don't tell anybody! I- I- don't want to end up in a science lab! And I don't want my friends exposed too!" I gestured towards the other smashers who were backed up against a wall.

_"ARE YOU GUYS MAGIC TOO?" _I wished she would shut up.

"S_mmoooth, Ness.. Now if you hadn't gone all "physco" we wouldn't be in this sit-_" Fox began. I shook his head at him angrily.

"_AWWW, ITS PUPPIES AND A BIRD! HOW CUTE!_"

Fox and Wolf looked offended. "We are canine that carry guns, little girl. Watch it."

"And I'm not just a bird. But yes, I'm very cute." Added Falco.

"SO what do your friends do?" Rosy asked, her eyes twinkling with so much excitement.

"Uh…Me, Ninten,and Lucas are Psi users, we're physic and some girls… Ana and Paula? Yeah them too…"

I muttered.

"And I am a prince. And my brother, Roy is one too."

"I am a warrior." Toon Link said.

Rosy had a big smile on her face.

"You should let people know! Get V.I.P treatment, and all."

"Uh not really…" Falco said.

Mario and Luigi walked out. "Whoooooah! Too many people in the hall! Move along, folks!" Yoshi walked out of the dorm with them. I laughed. Ike stormed out, arguing with Sonic.

"**SHUT UP SONIC! I DON'T CARE IF YOU SCORED 7,000,987,985 on Tap tap revenge! You are going to break the thing!"**

Kirby floated out with Link, who looked ready to_ DEFLATE_ the pink puffball and was gazing at Zelda.

Rosy gasped. "You all are magic?"

Toon Link looked annoyed. "When you put it that way…"

She rolled her eyes. Ike looked ready to kill this girl, and I couldn't blame him. She was irritating, and was always high on sugar or something.

"Since you guys are magical, what do you do?"

"Uh…be normal?" I said. I couldn't believe that now ROSY knew.

Porky appeared from the shadows again. "_HI, DORKS!_"

Roy rolled his eyes. "What do you damn want? I swear, I will file a restraining order against you!"

"I see you survived… some part of high school.."

"You're so weird, that you are talking to yourself, and if you were talking to us, we wouldn't care." Red commented.

Porky scowled and noticed Rosy.

"Oh, look you told the girl, smooth."

Rosy smiled. "Hi! Are you magic too?"

Porky gave me a look that was a classic _WTF look _and he rolled his eyes. Ignoring Rosy's question he said, "I WILL NOT MAKE LIFE EASY FOR YOU GUYS!" he crowed, and then vanished.

"He is SO annoying." Zelda said, glaring at the spot where he stood.

"You said it. I think he's three years old at times." I mumbled. Marth nodded in agreement, still furious about the time when Porky stuck a motion sensor on his back.

Rosy grinned. "So, you don't want anyone to know this little secret?"

Lucas nodded. "Right."

Rosy nodded. "Well you guys are SUPER interesting people. I like interesting!" Apparently, as she said that, everyone took her words the wrong way.

My eyes widened. Roy and I exchanged glances.

"Uhhh…" An uncomfortable silence.

In one motion I turned around and locked the door in my dorm. I heard other doors slam and a voice.

**"Ness? Let me in..? Please?"**

Whoops. Sorry, Lucas.


	8. Ben

**Roy's Pov**

I smiled. Today, it was official. Today I'd begin fencing. Marth, Link, Toon Link, and Ike were going to fence today._ FOR ONCE _I'd be able to use my sword!

Well, our adventures were wacky.

Like the time me and Marth had to face off, well, there was no winner whatsoever. And I should've won…

Whatever. It was me verses Ike. Seriously I was** PUNY **compared to Ike and I was** so, so freakin nervous.**

When we started, he pushed me back with so much force with just his sword I flew back. Damn Ike…

Another adventure, but one that where you have to blame me…

I was against some kid that looked like Ike, but wasn't with as much skill. He tried to throw me off, and I, using those quick reflexes that Roy, _the master thief and master mind has_… He nearly jabbed me. I narrowed my eyes and charged, and cornered him, the way a real warrior would.

Ness stared from the background.

"Is he going to kill him?"

"Dammit. This isn't like Althea, Roy…" Marth mumbled.

I lifted my sword, and…

"HAAAIYAAAAAH!" Toon Link came outta nowhere and spun, so I flew the opposite direction of the kid who got me mad. I glared at Toon Link. He **RUINED** my **MOMENT**!

Toon Link patted my shoulder. "This** IS NOT **like Althea, Roy. You can't kill the sword people…"

I pouted. "Then what darn good is it?"

Marth started to laugh in the corner.

"Roy, Roy, ROY. If you want slaying, play_ Modern Warfare." _Link commented.

"Ok! WOOORD!"

"No, I didn't mean it literally! _**STOP! NOOOOOO!"**_

I walked out. But wait,where was a Gamestop located...?

Lucas turned to Marth. "Does he know where a Gamestop is located?"

_"NOPE..."_

* * *

**Ness's POV**

Dude, today I will make my move and ask…_ Paula to the dance._

**I will do whatever it takes.**

I walked to her locker area, but when I got there, some guy beat me to it.

I didn't know what to say.

"Hi !Who are you?" Paula smiled.

" The name's Ben. And you, my pretty lady are..?"

I bit my lip. Oh heck no this wasn't going to happen **in FRONT OF ME! **I tried to move towards them, but Ben's huge and threatening friends jumped in the way and blocked me off. I tried to get through, but it seemed hopeless.

"Paula."

"Oh well, Paula. I have a question for you angel."

I saw Paula look nervous, she twirled her hair around her finger. I glanced at her, trying to send her telepathic messages. I felt myself being shoved into a small space, a locker. I tried to put up a fight, but it was no use.

_**CRASH!**_

Paula glanced over at the mob where I was with his friends, before they shoved me in a locker.

"Y-yes Ben?"

"Paula. I know we just met but I think you're beautiful."

Paula dropped her water bottle.

_**"Will you go to the dance with me, Paula?"**_


	9. Love Birds

**A/N: Sorry, I didn't fix this chapter on time XD Anyways, enjoy my lovely readers ^^**

* * *

I gasped. "You want me to go to the dance with YOU?"

I didn't know what to say. I was speechless.

"Please, Paula."

All of a sudden, I could hear Ness's thoughts. And they were not normal. They were yelling, like in a panic. "Ness..." I mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Wha...What happenned to him?"

As if on cue, Ben's friend, Johnny walked up to him. "Hey Ben, that kid isn't doing that well in the locker..."

I gaped. "WHAT?"

Ben stared at Johnny. "JOHNNY, YOU IDIOT!"

"You, you aren't going to remove me from your facebook, right?"

"Shut up!"

I decided to leave these two arguing about this retarded subject.

I pushed passed them, and I ran straight into someone.

"S-sorry..."

I turned to see who I knocked into. It was Porky.

"Uh, Paula? Why the hell are you running through the halls like you belong in an asy-"

"TALK LATER!" I yelled at him, and pushed past the overweight boy.

I ran into Roy and Marth who seemed to be arm wrestling. Marth looked at me with a tired expression. "What...What did you steal?" He then noticed the mob of angry teenage "men". He narrowed his eyes.

"Ahw, hell no." He muttered.

I ran past them, and left Marth and Roy to be men and fight this mob. I was running as fast as I could, and if you want a mental picture, think..NARNIA! You know that whole scene where they charge and yell, "FOR NARNIA!"? Like that. Yes, I was not in a good mood that my future husband had been locked up in a locker.

I shoved past the dorks standing in front of a locker, and the whole door broke off to reveal Ness. He had a baseball bat in his hands. "Damn kids," He smirked and he noticed me.

"Paula?" He looked confused.

I waved. "Hi, Ness!"

"There's..something I need to ask you." Ness began, fixing his long hair nervously.

"WHAT DID WE MISS?" I saw the gang, randomly running towards us. Red was running on his 3DS, in which he was playing Pokemon Black. Damn, did they have to interrupt him?

I smiled sincerely. "Nothing yet."

Ness stared at me, but not in a creepy way. In a..cute way. I winked at him.

Then he said those words that made me feel like I was in Heaven.

"Paula, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Yes." I said those 3 letters, and I knew once I said them, I would never regret them.

Toon Link just stared. Did not understand anything about ROMANCE?

Rosy even appeared, and saw us. She just stared at me, and I stared back. Crud. Fudge.

"Paula, you owe us." I saw Marth wiping some blood off his jacket. I am pretty sure it was not his own.

"Now, love birds, let's get this party started!" Roy stated, jumping up and down so quickly, that I thought his hair was fire.


	10. Confessions, Love Notes, and IPods

** A/N: Hey, homies! Jeez, fixing up chapters can sure get annoying..**

**Anywhoo, enough of my rants..enjoy! Read and review to make my day! ^^**

* * *

**Rosy's POV**

Nice act, huh?

That whole Ness and Paula love scene..just gets me enraged! I_ could get him jealous, or have my love for him continue_! I choose _both._

I mean, he **DID** tell me his giant secret and all, but still. It was not fair that Paula stole him from me! He couldn't love her, he loves me!

I wandered in the halls. I bumped into Porky, who seemed to be pounding his fists into Ninten's locker. I stared at him. How odd.

He turned to look at me. "Got a problem?"

I knew I shouldn't have asked him, but I did. "How do you get PSI?"

He stared at me like I insulted him. "Uh, why?"

"Because."

"You liar! Tell me why!"

"Ok, I just don't want to be normal. Have you seen Ness? He's not normal and awesome!" I couldn't believe that I was telling this random villain my feelings.

Porky smiled. But, his smile made me uncomfortable. "Then you talked to the right person."

* * *

**Snakes's POV**

I couldn't wait. Any minute now, Samus would walk through that door, to face Ike in a match.

Well, after Subspace Emissary, I thought Samus was pretty. Ha. Yes, I just admitted to one of my biggest secrets.

Don't tell. YOU HEARD NOTHING! Yeah, you! Reading this text! YOU HEARD NOTHING!

Samus walked past me. "Hi, Snake."

I turned the color Ness usually turned when around Paula. RED.

_'Calm it, Snake!' I thought._

It was much easier with the smashers in the Smash Mansion. For example, Ness would mentally tell me pick up lines, or tell me what to say because I usually didn't know how to tell her 'Hey'.

_Whatever._

"Hello, Samus."

Samus turned to me and smiled. "Have 'ya seen Ike? I want to tell him he's gunna get pounded in exactly.. an hour."

I felt nervous. But I tried to put on a 'tough Snake' attitude. I thought I was going to throw up.

"Nope. I bet he's cowarding in the corner."

She grinned. "Hey, probably. Thanks!"

I blushed.

Later that day, I went outside her door. I laid a flower outside her door, with a little note.

_'DEAR SAMUS._

_I THINK YOUR PRETTY, AND I LIKE YOU._

_-YOUR SECRET ADMIRER.'_

I took a deep breath, and left it there for her to see the next day.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

I went to class, which was our first class of the day, ARCHERY.

I ultimately failed it because I couldn't shoot a damn arrow correctly. I nearly killed my teacher by shooting out of bounds. Thank God, my archery teacher was a ghost, the arrow went right through him.

Samus walked right near me and nudged me. "I'm going to** FAIL.**"

I laughed. "Naw."

She winked at me and aimed, and hit the target perfectly. Bull's eye.

Nobody said a word. It was awkward, actually.

Samus laughed. "Well, that was unexpected..."

Everyone was shocked, and I saw my teacher applaud. Because of Sam, we were dismissed earlier.

I went to my dorm, just to freshen up and get my grenades ready. When I went, I saw a note taped to my door.

_"DEAR SNAKE, I LIKE YOU TOO."_

I smiled. But how did she know...?

I turned, to see her behind me. "I have my ways."

And then, I_ TRULY_ did smile.

* * *

Roy groaned. "DUUUUUUUUUDE, MY BRAIN HUUUUURTS!"

Marth came from behind him and tackled his friend, whom was more like a brother to him.

"Give me your money!" Marth said in a Darth Vador voice. Roy tried to squirm from under Marth.

_"I'M BROKE!"_ He cried. Marth was enjoying this. He laughed.

"Fine. I'll be easy on you. Tell me that I'm brilliant."

**"WHAT?" **Roy looked ready to eat scorpions instead of tell Marth that he was..brilliant.

"Well... I did make it into Super Smash Bros. Brawl..." Marth looked thoughtful.

"And, why should I tell you you're brilliant?" Roy tried to wriggle out of Marth's grasp.

_"Becaaaaause!"_ Marth dangled Roy's ipod in front of his ocean-blue eyes. Roy's eyes widened.

"Refuse, and this goes out the window!" Marth chuckled to himself.

"You..wouldn't! You're bluffing!" Roy struggled to grab his IPod.

Marth raised an eyebrow. _"Wanna try me?" _

**"Please! Just..not the IPod!" **

Marth laughed. "_What's the magic woooord?" _He asked, in a sickly sweet tone of voice.

**"OKAY, OKAY! Uh..MARTH YOU'RE BRILLIANT!" **Roy narrowed his eyes.

_"And..?" _Marth stuck his tongue out.

"And what?" Roy spluttered.

_"And...?" _Marth continued.

"Uh...I'm a lousy runner?" Roy tried. Well, it was true. Marth could easily outrun him.

"True...but admit that I'm a better fighter than you!" Marth's sky-blue eyes twinkled.

Roy looked pained. "**NEVER!"**

Marth had a devious, mischievous look on his face. "_The IPod was so young..."_

"Wha...fine. Marth.." Roy looked ready to throw up.

"**YOU'RE A BETTER FIGHTER THAN ME!**"Marth smiled, tossed the IPod on the bed, ruffled my hair, and walked away.

"That was fun." Marth commented, waggling his finger.

Roy glared but rejoiced when he reunited with his precious electronic. "HALLELUJAH**! **HALLELU**-Luigi?"**

Luigi looked at Roy from outside the window like he lost his mind.. "Hello-a Roy, Marth. **GUESS-a what?"**

Marth turned. "Surprise me."

"MARIO-A KNOWS HOW TO SPEAK SPANISH!"

_"WHAT?"_ Now that seemed to shockboth Roy and Marth.

"Did the Dora get to his mind or some-" Marth began.

Mario cut Marth off as he appeared next to Luigi outside the windom.. "Hola-a Marth y Roy-a. Como estas-a?"

Roy burst out laughing as he saw what Mario was wearing. He had a sombrero over his signature hat. "Bien?" Roy choked out.

_Good times..._

* * *

_****_


	11. Ghost Busters

**Ness's POV**

I woke up at two in the morning. I rubbed my eyes. I couldn't go back to sleep for some reason.

I got up silently and tried not to wake up my best friend.

**_Ness..._**

I jumped. _WHAT WAS THAT?_

I inhaled and exhaled. Just when I thought I imagined it,

_**Ness..It feels so good...goood..**_

I nearly screamed. If it was Giygas...

Forget not waking my best friend up! I HAD TO WAKE HIM UP NOW!

**"GET UP!" **I shouted on the top of my lungs.

"Ness! Wh-What happened? I was dreaming about Kumat-never mind." He looked extremely tired.

"_You were dreaming about Kumatora? Uh, anyways, I think a ghost lives here."_

Lucas's blue eyes clouded up. "R-really?"

**"YES! "**

"When you hear the voice a-again just wake me up...again." Lucas was asleep before I could protest.

I calmed down. I swear, I was going to hyperventilate.

_It is all a dream,_

_This place isn't haunted,_

_Stop thinking Giygas is back..._

**_But Ness,_**

**_I am back._**

**_Don't you miss me?_**

**_I missed you, Ness, Ness, Ness.._**

I literally screamed.

Lucas jumped up. " What now?"

"Giygas is back! Well, his voice is. You have to believe m-"

I was cut off. Someone was knocking our door. Lucas sat up cautiously in his bed.

"Crap," I muttered. I readied my baseball bat in my head and exhaled. I flung open the door and looked to see..._nobody._

"Who is it?" Lucas asked.

"No...no one! THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!" I shut the door in a panic, and I moaned. "What do we do?"

"Call Luigi." Lucas smiled.

Oh._ Duuh. _Lucas just said the smartest thing during this whole Paranormal Activity scene. Call Luigi, ghost buster!

* * *

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring _

"Hello-a?"

"It's about time you answered." Lucas chuckled. I threw a pillow at him.

"Luigi! I need your help!" I exclaimed. I was desperate.

"Really? When exactly do you need my help-a?"Luigi sounded suspicious.

"Right now!" I cried.

Luigi gasped. "Nah! Wait, really-a?"

"Yes! This place is haunted! And, ever since that weird scientist gave you a vacuum to kill ghosts..well, you've become the Smasher-Ghost Buster!" I gasped for air. I can't believe I said that in one whole breath.

"I'm going to the courtyard to inspect things in one hour so, I need you to spread the word!"

"Why-a can't you do it? You have a cell phone!" Whined Luigi.

"I don't feel like it." I admitted.

"Okay, Mario and I-a are-a going to join-a you right after-a this episode of Dora is over."

"Um, ok?" I raised an eyebrow.

"VAMANOS!" Mario was repeating after Dora.

I hung up. _That was disturbing._ I thought, smiling to myself.

Lucas was crashed out on the bed again. **"GET UP!"** I shouted.

Lucas woke up with a start. "Jesus Christ, S-stop yelling.."

* * *

**_Hello there. I'm the narrator. Anyways, an hour later.._**

"This is it." I muttered. All the smashers were gathered in the school courtyard.

Mario nodded. "VAMANOS!"

I glared at him. "DUDE stop saying that every chapter! What happened to 'Letssa go?'

"Things get boring after-a a while." Mario adjusted his sombrero.

"Boo! You know how many people are probably wishing where the old Itallian Mario went?" Lucario commented.

Marth laughed. "Italian Mario is gone, folks. Instead it's hispanic mario. VAMANOS!"

Toon Link rolled his eyes. "Remind me why we are here?"

"So uh, everyone's here but Rosy. Thank G-"

"Hold ON!" Rosy sprinted in, and ran straight into Toon and Young Link. They groaned.

"Hi!" Rosy waved to everyone happily.

"Never mind." Young Link said.

"Thanks for jinxing," Toon Link muttered sarcastically.

"You're very welcome." Young Link rolled his eyes.

Ana poked my shoulder. "Where do we go?"

"Split up until we find the culprit, ghost, thing that's freaking me out." I said.

Paula nodded. "Got it, Ness. Let's roll guys!"

* * *

**Roy's POV**

Lucario stood in the courtyard with Ness Lucas, and myself. "Something is near..."

"Maybe Marth." commented Lucas. I shrugged casually. "Possibly,"

Red sprinted past me, running from the nearby forest.. **"HELP ME!"**

Ninten was running with him, yelling, **"I SAVED MY OREOS!"**

Then I turned and saw what they were running from. Mecha Bowser. Armed with explosives, lasers, and bullet bills.

_"Crap in a bucket." _mumbled Ness, obviously remembering when he beat up Mecha Bowser on Super Mario Sunshine. I narrowed my eyes and drew my sword. It glimmered, and Mecha hissed. He aimed a Bullet Bill at me, and I parried it. As the Bullet Bill made contact with my sword, it exploded. I flipped my hair so it was out of my eyes, and scanned the area. If I were to do this, I had to beat this monster with my best friend, Marth.

Mecha Bowser roared. He aimed a laser at Ness, and Lucas.

Lucario blocked the laser with his aura, and it reflected towards Mecha, whom roared in anger. Suddenly, I noticed that Mecha was vibrating, as if storing energy inside of itself.

"RUN!" Lucario commanded to Red and myself. I stared at him, confused. I noticed that Red was trying to find a PokeBall in his bag, and didn't know what his fate would be in a couple seconds.

"MOVE!" I screeched, and I pushed Red out of the way at the last second. Mecha released a giant laser as Red and I skid across the courtyard ground, and I felt a sharp pain. I, unknowingly, wiped the blood that was trickling down my chin.

Red looked at me with concern. "I am so sorry..Let me help you out." He tossed a PokeBall on the ground to reveal Giratina.

"Go, Giratina! Use Dragon Pulse!" Red commanded. Giratina obeyed, and it's attack struck Mecha with so much force, the machine stumbled.

He shot more Bullet Bills at me, and I dodged. The sight of blood was making me nauseous. My vision was dizzy.

I couldn't take this any longer.

I pointed my sword in the air. "You are finished." I muttered.

Lucario stared at me in awe. "Roy?"

I have never felt like this before.

_What was wrong with me?_


	12. The Masked Stranger

**Red's Pov**

"Great AETHER!"

Ike appeared out of the sky, with Marth. The two slashed at the mechanical bowser, and gracefully landed on their feet. Marth stood next to Roy and helped him stand. Ike wiped his brow nervously as he watched Mecha Bowser twitch, and then explode. Debris flew everywhere, and a little piece of glass stuck into my bag.

I gaped. "Jeez," I mumbled, referring to the fact Ike just smashed Mecha Bowser to smithereens.

Ike nodded in favor. "Hey! I heard from Mario, the hispanic plumber that you were scouting for something...?"

"Yep." Ness nodded. Roy grabbed his head. "M-Marth.."

Marth groaned. "You good, man?"

Roy's response was what sounded like a weak protest.

Lucario groaned. "Let us find the master mind to all of this chaos! And uh, then take Roy to the infirmary."

"Oh, right." We agreed at once.

All of us Smashers took off to the area where Mecha came from, the nearby forest.

As we took a few casual steps into the forest, I noticed that Marth was helping Roy to walk. He did not look good. From the corner of my eye, I saw glowing yellow eyes from the bushes. Crap.

"Lucario?" I swallowed. I had a pretty strong instinct of who the yellow eyes belonged to.

"Yes, Red?"

"S-something..is..watching us." I nervously looked around the area.

"What would make you say that?" Lucario looked at me suspiciously.

I yelled in alarm as I saw the yellow eyed creature lunge towards Lucario. In a flash, Lucario disappeared and reappeared behind the creature.

I gasped as I saw who the creature really was. Mewtwo.

Ness glared. "I thought Mewtwo had purple eyes."

Lucario nodded, still shaken from the attempted attack. "Something else is controlling him."

"So let's try to snap him out of it!" Marth cried.

"Mewtwo!" I shouted. Mewtwo turned his attention towards me and glared. Before I could summon a Pokemon, Mewtwo made copies of himself, so I didn't know which one was truly Mewtwo. I bit my lip.

"Don't play cheap. Not even Mario does that." I hissed. I heard Mario cry, "OLAY!" from across the forest.

Then, I felt a burning sensation on my back. It burned. I realized I'd been hit by someone. I turned to see that my attacker was LUCAS.

I glared at him. Lucas just hit me with his PSI. PK fire, to be exact.

But something was wrong with him, and Ness paled.

"N-Ness...what's wrong with Lucas?" Ike asked, quite rudely.

I noticed that Lucas's crystal, icy blue eyes were replaced by yellow, cruel eyes, the same eyes that Mewtwo had currently. The two walked around the group of smashers laughing demonically.

"Don't underestimate my power. It was quite easy to make them mind slaves." Lucas said in a deep voice. Ness flinched as he heard it, and slowly backed away.

"Scared, Ness?" Mewtwo had the same voice as Lucas did, and I knew, that something was wrong.

Lucario stared at Lucas and Mewtwo to check their aura. He saw what surrounded him was purple aura, instead of the blue aura Mewtwo and Lucas always had.

I gasped. "Lucas?"

Lucas doubled over in pain. He started to gasp for breath, and then he seemed to be fighting with himself.

The voice came again.

**Pathetic Mortals.**

Ness widened his eyes. "GIYGAS?" Ness spun around to look in the eyes of a man, wearing a suit, yellow eyes, and white-blond hair.

"Hello, Ness. This is my new body. Actually, I possessed it. Quite different than my other form." Giygas said. He stretched his fingers.

Lucas collapsed, unconscious. Possibly, from the pain.

"Hello smashers. See, Ness? I can be polite."

Lucario bent over and laid a paw on Lucas's broken form. The purple aura vanished, and was replaced with pure, blue aura.

Ness tensed his shoulders.

Mewtwo blinked a couple times and those yellow eyes were replaced with his normal purple eyes. Thank God.

_What did this freak want?_

Gigyas laughed. "Foolish mortals. You all deserve to die." He began to glow multi colored, and he stretched his palms apart. A light was glowing from his own hands.

I glanced nervously at Roy. He did not look good, and looked in NO condition to be outside. I noticed he had a circle in his shirt, and blood was pouring from it. I grimaced as I realized that the circle was not in his shirt, but his own flesh.

I shut my eyes. I could not witness my friend's dying.

Ten seconds passed. _Why hadn't Giygas killed us? _

I opened an eye. I saw he was pale, staring at the sky in awe.

"What is he staring at? Jesus?" Marth sarcastically whispered.

Suddenly,

A swooping figure swept out of the sky. He had a mask, was clad in black, and had a sword. His cape fluttered behind him, and at once the thought that was rushed through my head was..

_Don't mess with this guy._

Ness stood there, with his mouth open.

"IT CAN'T BE!" Ness and Giygas shouted at the same time.

"Who is it, Ness?" Marth asked. I noticed that Roy was unconscious, and it was only Marth supporting his best friend.

I stared in awe at the mysterious person. He immediately took off his mask with a whisk, and I noticed he had orange hair that hit his eyes, and emerald eyes.

"Cl-Cl.." Before Ness could finish saying the mysterious person's name, he was cut off by the mysterious person himself.

**"Claus. You mess with my family, you mess with me."**


	13. A New Enemy

A/N: I made Claus so badass :) Anyways, if you don't know who Claus is, google him X) Enjoy my fellow readers ^^'

Oh yes, this is Ness POV. Yeah, I have alot of his perspective in this fic..

* * *

_Say what? Claus?_

Claus stared at me. "Hello, Ness. You seem to be...older looking."

"Gee, thanks! I just want to look old!" I said sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry I even believed Porky! It wasn't my fault! " Claus cried.

The Links were staring at Claus. "DUDE! I want to learn that move!" shouted Toon LInk.

Claus smiled and ran a finger through his unkept hair.

"Are you related to him?" Ike gestured to Lucas.

"Well-" Claus began.

"Dude. Your jacket has the biggest zipper known to mankind." Toon Link interrupted.

Just then, Snake, Samus, and Pit sprinted into the forest.

"I TOLD YOU SNAKE! THEY BROKE THE "SPLIT-UP" RULE!" Samus cried.

"Well, I thought they would follow the rules!" Snake shouted, muttering '_twerps'_ under his breath.

"Well, what rules do they even follow?" Pit asked brightly, ignoring the glares he was receiving from us, smashers.

Claus walked over to Lucas, and tried to wake him up.

"Just PK thunder him!" I suggested.

"He's my brother. Why would I do that?" Claus's green eyes narrowed at me.

"Oh. I'll do the honors!" I volunteered. Claus raised a glowing finger threateningly.

"You guys are siblings?" Samus smiled brightly.

"Uh, yes. But we are near-opposites and-"

"Hello, dweebs."

Seriously?

I could recognize that voice without needing to turn around. It was high, nasally, and annoying.

Porky.

* * *

**Snake's POV**

Samus is so pretty when she feels like tasering me...

_SNAP OUT OF IT! Now to focus on the big issue..._

I saw Ness's arch enemy standing in the hallway.

I wanted to throw a grenade at him so bad. Mostly to make him shut up.

The boy, named Porky, was laughing.

Claus ran to shield his brother from harm.

"NO! STOP!" I shouted, trying to get the kid, Claus, to run out of the way.

Gigyas chuckled. "So heroic..." With a casual brush of his hand, Claus was thrown into a nearby tree.

I gaped. Oh, hell no. I noticed Claus getting to his feet, scowling.

Mewtwo aimed a deep purple energy ball at Porky, but he dodged, the energy ball vaguely skinning his shoulder.

I stared with my perfect vision and saw that Porky had a button in his hand. It looked like an easy button, but with out the words EASY on it.

He pressed it, and the ground rumbled.

Marth was unlucky. The huge monster had three huge claw-like hands, and one of them lunged at Marth, successfully grabbing him. Marth yelped, and dropped Roy in surprise.

"Porky-Maxima-Three!" Porky presented, as he jumped into the machine, Giygas following the overweight teenager.

"Porky-Maxima-Three...?" Claus repeated and stared at the Robo-monster in wonder.

"HEY! PUT PRINCE MARTH DOWN!" Ike shouted. He lifted up the limp Roy with one hand and swung him over his shoulder.

"In your dreams!" sang Porky from inside the monster.

"I wonder how much of this he can take." Giygas's voice echoed from the monster.

"What the hell do you m-" Before I could finish, I heard a cry in pain.

I noticed the claw holding the Prince began to slowly squeeze, crushing him.

I could hear the two villains laughing from inside the monster.

"Want to fight back, Prince?" Giygas chuckled.

Ness yelled angrily, "Leave him alone! He never did anything to you!"

I could hear Marth yelling in pain, and I cringed. I loaded up my explosives.

Lucas finally woke up. He stared at Claus with a confused expression.

"C-Claus?"

He nodded.

Samus grinned. "That is so cute."

Claus shot her a glare.

I laughed, to see her glaring at Claus. She slapped my shoulder for even laughing.

Ness was dodging all of the robotic monster's attack, and in desperate attempts to try and get the villians to drop Marth.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ness repeated, but with more force. He sounded genuinely pissed off.

"I can't let you do that, Nessy." Porky's voice rang.

Another claw came out of nowhere and grabbed Ness.

Lucas just stared, and struggled to his feet.

"I won't let them win."

Claus smiled. "That's my brother."

I threw a grenade expertly at those jerks, but my plan backfired and it exploded on Ness instead.

"SNAKE!" He screeched.

"Whoops..." I muttered.

Giygas's voice was heard.

**"FEEL MY WRATH!"**

He aimed another giant laser at us from inside the monster, and I knew I was going to die.

**"PK BLOCK!"**

I heard 3 types of voices. One was a voice from a young man, and the other two were voices of young women.

Lucario noticed them. "NINTEN! ANA! PAULA!"

They tried to reflect it, but were being pushed back slowly by Gigyas's force.

Ness cried in his struggles, "PK ROCKIN!" His PSI attack was so strong, that the claw couldn't withstand it. It tore off, as did Marth's claw, releasing the two.

They sprinted to the scene, trying to not hit by Gigyas's attack.

"NO!" Porky yelled, to see his captives were gone.

Ninten was shouting, "I...can't do it!"

Lucas and Claus joined the 'PK block' strategy with the other PSI users.

Giygas groaned. "**I did NOT expect this! PORKY, DO SOMETHING!"**

Soon, Giygas's attack was being blocked, and moving straight towards the robot.

Claus shut his eyes. "Pk..LOVE..OMEGA!" He yelled, and I watched in awe as hexagonal shapes formed in the sky around Porky's robot. Giygas's reflected attack struck the robot, and it began to twitch about.

"Dude," I heard Samus say to the exasperated redhead.

"How..?" Ness muttered to Claus.

"I...well, King P taught me that so I could destroy everything. Like humans...anything. It...is complicated though..." He mused.

Ninten was huffing, alot. Ana kept telling him to use his inhaler, which he finally agreed to do.

Paula was concerning over Ness, who was concerning over Paula and Lucas. I watched Ike help Prince Marth regain his balance.

Ness stared at Claus. "Uh, yeah, carrot? How did you come back?"

Claus ignored me, and gestured to Roy. "He doesn't look good."

Marth nodded grimly.

_"I'll explain later. Let's get this guy some medical attention, now!"_


	14. A Princess's Revenge

All the smashers were sitting in the infirmary, around a redhead. He was lying, unconscious, and recovering from his recent surgery. It was deadly quiet, and no one knew what to say.

"It all started when a doctor came."

Lucario stared. "Uh...?"

"NESS! I think you know him... Dr. Andonauts?"

**"HIM!** What did you do? Try one of his brilliant ideas?"

"He's nice. And yes, I did. That is the very reason I am here. Lucas?"

Lucas looked panicked. **HIS DEAD BROTHER** back from the dead? "Y-yes?"

"Man...you still got that stutter... OH. Um... while Dr. Andonauts revived me, he couldn't...bring back mom."

Samus turned to see Lucas's eyes cloud up. "So, she's g-gone?"

Instead of saying the truth, I walked over and hugged him.

The doctor walked in the room, towards Marth. "Besides blood loss, he's doing very good. He can return tomorrow, but he will be a bit unsteady. Anyways, it's past visiting hours."

Marth politely thanked the doctor and followed him to the door. He gestured for us to leave with him.

_Claus._

A voice rung in my head.

_Mother?_

_Yes. Claus, please take care everyone. Play a roll as a student at this high school._

_But, MOM!_

_Claus. Don't argue with me._

I silently groaned. Jeez. Now I have to be a stupid student.

_"I'll be a good brother, Lucas. The brother I never was." _I said, messing up his hair even more, as we exited the room, leaving Roy alone.

* * *

Ana was screaming. "THE DANCE IS ONLY TWO DAYS AWAY!"

Paula couldn't take that smile on her face. "I know."

Ana poked Paula. "Do you have your dress ready?"

"Uhhh...I was just going to wear something casu-"

"WRONG! Paula, Let me help you."

The two girls walk out of their dorm, trying to find something to wear until, 'The big day'.

* * *

**_It's me again! The narrator! Anyways, one day later..._**

**Ninten's POV**

"RED!"

"What, shorty?"

"I CAN'T REACH THE OREOS ON THE TOP SHELF!"

"TOO BAD?"

"RED! I can't live without Oreos! Or else I explodeeeee!"

"Um...ok?"

I was desperate, It was lame. I jumped on a chair, no luck. Then the table, no luck.

**RED was being CRUEL. CRUEL, I TELL YOU!**

"Red, I have four dollars..." I pulled out four dollar bills from my wallet and looked innocently at the trainer.

"Do I LOOK like an ATM? We gladly accept cash." He snatched the money out of my hand, and grabbed the Oreos.

I rolled my eyes. Red could bribed sooo easily. _**I had one hundred bucks with me!  
**_

Ness barged in. "Ninten. I need your one hundred bucks."

I gave Ness a glare. "NOOO!"

Red turned and glared. "WHAT?"

Ness widened his eyes and walked out. "Uh oh...bye."

Red turned. "YOU HAVE 100$?"

"Actually ninety six..."

Red smiled. "I want someone to meet you."

"Who? A flaming chimera?" I glared at him.

"Nope. Princess Peach of Mushroom Kingdom."

"Ummm...ok?"

Red smirked and walked out of the room, and let a certain pink princess inside.

Princess Peach chuckled. "Hello, Ninten! Is my dress pretty?"

"It's ok..." I muttered.

**"DID YOU SAY OK? ITS NOT GORGEOUS?"**

I widened my eyes. "Oh sorry...I-"

She grabbed a frying pan and started to thwack me with it.

"IT'S ANA AND PAULA ALL OVER AGAIN! OUCH!"

She stopped her sudden abuse.

"Am I pretty?"

I looked at her suspisciously.

"Well I consider you...differently. I have a girlfriend."

She glared.

**"BIG MISTAKE."**

* * *

_**Marth's POV**_

A full day had passed, and I never felt so happy in my life. Roy was returning to my dorm! He was no longer going to be in "Doctor's Care."

I helped the redhead walk over to his side of the room, and welcomed him back. I noticed he kept putting his hand on his chest, feeling where the hole was.

"Don't sweat it!" I mumbled encouragingly to him.

He smiled weakly and raised his eyebrows.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"I AM BEAUTIFUL!"

I could hear yelling voices from next door. I opened the door just to see Peach walk out Ninten's room, which looked like a tornado had hit it.

Peach twirled her parasol. _"Peachy."_


	15. A Family Reunion

** A/N: Aloha, readers :)  
**

* * *

**Roy's POV**

**Yay!** Only 2 hours till the dance. I'm so happy! My surgery wasn't the greatest thing in the world, and I swear, I will kill Porky next time I see him.

Anywhoo, Marth and I already had dates. I was going with Lilina, and Marth with his beloved Caeeda.

Ness was going with Paula, of course. and Lucas with Kumatora.

I decided...well WE decided to party, and since the Dance was on Christmas...who knows what whacky and weird things can happen!

So there I said it. Yes, I had a date. I couldn't wait for the other dances in the future!

I walked in class, Mario the hispanic plumber apparently talking in spanish to Marth and Ness while they flipped through a spanish to english dictionary.

"NO, NO, NO! IT'S COMO ESTAS?" shouted Mario.

"Uh...er...that means...what are you eating?" Ness volunteered.

"NO, TONTOS!"

Ness turned to Marth. "Did he insult us?"

Marth frantically flipped through the dictionary. "Uh...that means 'IDIOTS'."

"HEY!" Ness glared at Mario.

I walked in laughing. "This is so funny!"

"CALLARSE!"

Luigi smacked Mario. "DORA DOESN'T TEACH YOU TO SAY THAT!"

Ness looked over at his best friend. "Dude, do you mind bringing me my camera in our room? I have to get this on recording!"

Lucas nodded. "Got it."

I glared at my best friend. "WISH you were as nice and-"

"Shut up."

Toon Link walked over.

Link flinched when Toon Link bumped against him.

"You are one hundred percent EVIL!" Link cried, and Toon Link just stood there.

I gave Link a super weird look. "Dude, Toon is not evil."

Luigi jumped up. "WHO WANTS TO TRY TO BEAT WEEGEE AT A STARING CONTEST?"

Lucario moaned. "Not this again.."

"Yeah you cheapskate. NO ONE WANTS MONOPOLY MONEY!" Snake cried.

I blinked. "You're still here?"

Zero Suit Samus walked next to Snake. "Uh, yeah?"

I shrugged. "Kay. Well, those cheap teachers are taking forever to come so I nominate Kirby to have a staredown with the Weegeenator."

"WHAT?" Kirby looked confused.

Ninten and Claus smiled. "I NOMINATE THE PINK PUFFBALL!"

Kirby glared, but found a loophole. "JIGGLYPUFF is the PINK PUFFBALL!"

Claus bluntly said, "Yeah, we mean you."

Kirby groaned. "Man..."

Luigi smiled. "Ok. READY-SET-GO."

"Wait what? Ohhhh..." Kirby looked terrified of Luigi's death-Weegee-stare.

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

I ran up the stairs on my way to me and my brother's room. On the way I bumped into someone...hard.

I flew back with the force and to my misery, the person turned around. He was a huge, big, burly senior, with black cruel eyes.

"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING."

I gasped and nodded. I jumped to my feet and tried to run off, but he didn't move, and was blocking me from leaving.

I noticed in his fist...there was a...**blade.**

He walked slowly towards me and held the blade to my chest.

I was shaking of terror, many thoughts running through my head...I said a mental "_**Good bye." **_to Ness, Claus, and the rest.

But then, the window next to me shattered and I dropped to my knees. I slowly looked up and saw a girl.

She looked really nice, and was 5'3, and had a sword. She had pale skin, and oddly reminded me of Roy and Marth. Her hair was long and mahogany colored with slight tints of blue in her hair. Her eyes were hazel brown. She wore a midnight blue jacket with a white T-shirt under.

"Hello." She smiled at me kindly.

I gaped. "You are..."

"Rebekah Lowell."

I widened my light blue eyes. _Lowell? **Hold on a second. Marth Lowell. **_

"Uh...really?"

She nodded. "I am here to look for my brother."

The bully jumped up. "You... CRAP!"

He ran away, dropping the blade that he was going to apparently stab me with.

"You know him..." She continued.

I nodded. "We've been really close friends..."

"Can you show me him...?"

"How do I know you really are related to Marth?"

"I was separated at birth."

"Ohhhhhhh..."

"Who are you?"

"L-Lucas. I have a sorta dead-alive brother named Claus."

"Nice to meet you, Lucas."

I steadied myself as I nodded. "Time to meet Roy and Marth...Rebekah."

**She smiled. "I can't wait."**

* * *

**Marth's POV**

Ness was the most impaitient person ever! "WHERE IS MY CAMERA?"

"Chillax." Roy said, bumping him on the shoulder.

Rosy smiled and hugged Ness. "NESS!"

Ness turned red.

Just then, the doors opened to reveal Lucas and some unknown girl.

"Oh MY GOSH! MARTH!" The girl freakin' ran towards us and hugged us, tears in her eyes.

I felt uncomfortable, and I tried to squirm out of her hug. "Umm...who are you?"

She smiled and looked at me. "YOUR SISTER!"

"WHAT?"

Apparently it was so shocking that even Kirby blinked, then Luigi.

**What was going on?**


	16. Pitfalls of Doom

**Marth's POV**

_"You? Our sister?"_

_I thought my head would explode.._

"Naw, don't mess with us."

"I'M NOT KIDDING!"

"Oh yeah? Is Roy related to-"

"No, he's adopted."

"How did you know that?"

"I know alot of things, Marth."

Roy laughed. "Well, Marth! Describe me in words!"

I laughed. "Really annoying? Loud? A crazy-"

"NO! Like..what do I do everyday?"

"Not do your homework?" I chuckled.

"Besides that!"

"Oh, uh...not do..wait, you prank people!"

"Exactly! And who is my luuucky assistant?"

I choked. "Right, me."

"So, if she is really our sister, she'd have Pranking talent!"

Well, that sounded reasonable..kinda.

"Right, Roy."

Roy walked up to Rebekah. "Gotcha. Anyways, if you are related to us, you will be able to prank theeem..with us." Roy pointed to Ness and Lucas's dorm..Oh, crap. I think I know what he was thinking.

"I'll do anything!" Rebekah's eyes glimmered.

"Oh, you shouldn't be so quick to say that.." I began.

No, I'm serious. You can't say I never warned her.

* * *

"WE did it! Now..let's wait for these kids to walk into..our pitfall of doom!"

Right outside Lucas and Ness's door, was a giant pitfall. Snake pushed Marth down. "Ok, guys. Now..let's wait."

Marth, Snake, Rebekah, Roy, Mewtwo, and Lucario were dressed in black from head to two.

"Ugh, why did I ever agree?" Rebekah complained.

"Shut up!" Mewtwo's calm voice said. "They are coming."

Right as he said that, the door swung open. Lucas and Ness stood at the doorway, but didn't step out.

"Who did this? WHY IS THERE A PITFALL?"

CRAP.

"How did they know?" Roy whispered.

"Uh, they are physics? Duuuh?" Mewtwo muttered.

All the "spies" stared at Mewtwo in disbelief. "And you _KNEW?_"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see how this would turn ou-"

Mewtwo stopped talking, and his purple eyes widened. "Sh-"

Right behind us, was Lucas and Ness.

Whattdo we do?

We do it the Marth and Roy way!

**RUUUNN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

* * *

Ahaha, you can imagine what happen XD

Anyways, review!

My Chapters screwed up, so I'm fixing it..

Thanks!


	17. A Friendly Game of Dodgeball

**I am sorry this took so long! Busy weeks.. Anyways I bring you- THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Marth's POV**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

I smacked my alarm clock.

But...it wouldn't shut up. (Dont you hate it when that happens?)

"Roooooooyyyy..." I moaned.

Roy rolled over and grabbed his sword and-

I widened my eyes.

"NO ROY, NOO!"

**_Slash_**

BZzZzzzzZZZZZZZTtttTTT!

I was standing there next to Roy, whose sword pierced the center of the alarm clock.

He was electrified.

I gaped. "Uh..dude?"

Roy fell on the ground, stunned.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

I rolled me eyes. "Dude!"

**MORAL: **_Kids...Don't stab alarm clocks._

_

* * *

_**Ness's POV**

I began to open my locker.

"Man, where's Roy...? And Rebekah? And like...everyone else..?"

I successfully opened my locker, grabbed my science book, and when I turned around-

_"HIIIIIIII NEEEEEEEEEESSSS! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

It was...Rosy Woods...again.

I smiled. "Uh..hey."

"Oh my gosh, can you do your amazing powers? PLEASE? Cuz..you're amazing and I have a sudden crave for CHOCOLATE!"

Slowly, she cornered me against the lockers...again.

"Hey! Look! I GOTTA GO!" I dashed away.

"WAAAAAIT! NESS! NESS! I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

**P.E- DODGEBALL! Lucas's POV**

"Vamanos!" yelled Mario.

Ness rolled his eyes.

Marth grinned. "Hey dude, your fangirl is coming."

It was true. Rosy was coming.

Ninten laughed. "Give me your oreos that you have in your pocket and i'll cover fo' you."

"Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah ooook!" Ness threw me the oreos and I slowly handed them to Ninten.

Ninten grinned. Ok...this should be good.

"PK FOURTH DIMENTION SLIP!"

Ninten pointed to Ness and he vanished.

A couple seconds later he landed on the school roof.

"Wha..HEY!"

Ninten laughed. "It's better than nothin!"

Red shuffled past me. He slowly grabbed his backpack, and began slamming it on the P.E bench.

I stared at him questioningly.

Red looked at me. "Pik_achu...Pichu...Mewtwo...Jigglypuff..._Will **NOT** shut the HECK up!"

I smiled. "Uh..hows Mewtwo..in your bag?"

Red stared. "Uh...well...he...has...his ways..."

I blinked. "_Ooooooohhhhkay..."_

Coach Dean yelled, "DODGEBALL! This half is Team one (Us brawlers were cheering) and this half is Team two. (Party Poopers.."

A guy with pointy teeth and curly black hair and purple contacts walked by me.

I stared at him. "Uh...oh."

He chucked the dodgeball at me. I caught it unknowingly, and Porky groaned.

_"TIME FREEZE!_" yelled the creepy dude.

I saw everything stop, the birds stopped flying. and everyone but us smashers and the dude and Porky froze.

The guy laughed.

**"So You think you guys are the only one's here that are SPECIAL?"**

Marth drew his sword. "T-that guy..isn't...human..."

"GOT THAT RIGHT PRINCE!" yelled Porky, who was laughing some evil laughter in the corner.

I watched horrifically as the dude turned into a huge wolf-like monster.

**_"Mammamia."_**

**_

* * *

__Clffhanger!_**

**_Well I hope you all liked it!_**

**_Please read and review! ;)_**

**_And you get a cookie! lol_**


	18. OC Form

**=) Hi guys :)**

**I decided, that I will make this fanfic even more interesting! :D  
I will be accepting OC's as the smasher (and college attendee's) classmates.**

**So just list your OC's in the comments :D**

**And...they can be normal..or abnormal.**

**EX:**

_Name: Mary Jane_

_Age: 23 (she flunked high school..way too many times)_

_Type: (a high schooler or a collage-er)_

_Love interest: Roy..?_

_Appearance: Has short red hair, green eyes, and wears a hoody and jeans all the time._

_Her Enemy of the smashers: Ninten..._

_Worst Subject: All._

_Best: ...none_

**So thanks guys, for all the reviews, and the views ;) Ill make the chapters as awesome as they can be..:)**

**Send in those reviews, and expect a quick update ;)**

**Until then ^^**


	19. A Hylian's Stalling

**_Hai hai!_**

**_Man, you guys are AWESOME!_**

**_Thanks for sending in all those compliments, reviews, and OC's! You guys are the best! :3_**

**_So..today I'm going to post 2 chapters._**

**_One: a fight scene_**

**_two: the Oc's_**

**_Thank you so much guys..=)_**

**_Love y'all! ^^_**

**_

* * *

_Link's POV**

I stared at the kid who became a horrific monster. The monster had two, red, bloody eyes, and a wolf-like appearance. I'm so serious, this monster made Ganondork a fangirl's dream.

I guess those purple eyes..were just contacts.

The monster-kid was the size of two freakin' school buses.

TWO.

Ness's eyes widened. "Uh...N-nice doggy?"

The monster growled, and I shut my eyes.

Ness tried to move, but Rosy was hugging him SO TIGHTLY. How did that happen?

When time froze, everyone froze, including Rosy who was hugging Ness unfortunately at that moment. I guess I'll call this..a hug lock.

The kid monster scowled and stomped to Ness.

I stared. Ness and Rosy would be eaten. Ah, crap.

I guess I should do what a Hylian does best..

Stall.

"So...your purple eyes were contacts, eh?" I asked teasingly.

"**GRRRAAAGGGHH!"**

"I will take that as a 'YES!'"

The angry monster stopped walking to Ness. He whirled around to me.

Well..ah, shoot.

At least he was away from Nessy.

_"Sonic's the name, Speeds mah game!"_

Sonic flashed in the scenario, shaking his finger in a no-no fashion.

I grinned. If anyone would distract someone better than a Hylian, it would be Sonic. "Oh..!" I muttered.

Sonic circled around the monster at incredible speed and landed in a Michael Jackson pose.

"You're too slow!"

Angrily the monster tried to hit Sonic, but ended up smashing into the hand-ball wall.

Ninten waved his glowing finger in the air. "**FOR OREOS!"**

Zelda laughed. "Isn't it..FOR NARNIA!...right?"

"Well, I love oreos mo-"

Ness yelled in alarm as the monster lunged his claw at a panicing Ness.

"KILL IT ALREADY!" I yelled. I gripped my sword. I glanced at Toony, who prepared to charge up his signature tornado spin.

Meta Knight stretched his wings out and lifted his epic sword.

Marth pointed his sword in the air, and Roy and Ike joined.

**"FOR BRAWL!"**

Yelled us crazy charged upon the monster who groaned in pain as we attacked. Yeah, that's right. That's the power of swords, children.

Then-

_"PK PUUUUUULSEEE!"_

I spun around to see Ninten, who had charged up his PSI attack..and fired.

The colorful sphere of energy was huge, and the sky changed colors as it hit the monster. I guess I'll call the monster Fluffy.

An ear piercing scream was heard, and when the pulse faded, time unfroze around us smashers.

Which meant...Fluffy was dead.

Ninten stood there, smiling as he held a psi energy ball in his hand.

Meta Knight gave a little smirk, as he vanished into thin air.

Ness was free from Rosy's** LONG **hug, and Rosy was completely oblivous to what had just happened.

I poked Ness. _"Eh? EH? Hugs are dangerous, dude."_

_

* * *

_

I hope you all liked it :) Click teh button below to make my day!

Next chapter: The OC's!

ILY all! :D


	20. Blasphemy?

**_I told you I'd be back :)_**

**_Ok..here's all of yo' OC's! So many..:D_**

**_I'll always accept some..lol_**

**_First off:_**

**_I'd like to thank all of you who have been reviewing since Day 1. I'm so grateful :)_**

**_I remember when I was so happy when I had 4 reviews..and now I have 87. Thank you so much guys._**

**_Enjoy~^^_**

**_

* * *

_****Marth's POV  
**

My goodness. You know what subject I hate the most?

LITERATURE.

Why? The book we are reading is..called...

**TWILIGHT**

What is this book? About...vampires and a girl? What the heck? Who is this "Jacob" people love? Ah, whatever.

I'm right next to a student. She looks really smart, and she's eleven!

She is really good at reading, writing, art, english, and science!

Her name is Ivory. I really know her because she seems to call Wolf..Puppy Litter. She hates him. And Ganondorf, whom she calls "Ganondork".

She wears pure white flexible pants and white moccasins. She sports a black and gray overcoat but the opening on the bottom of the backside is closed, and wears black, fingerless gloves. Her left eye is a brown, while her left eye is an icy blue. Also, her eyes are similar to Toon Link's. She has short hair with side-bangs that cover her icy blue eye. A single ivory streak also runs through the side-bangs. She has a silver rose that she always carries around.

I still wonder how her eyes are two different colors. She seems to hate Social studies, and I can't blame her.

Also, a new student has come. His name was Claus. Lucas is confused of how he even came here, but all I know is that those two are brothers. Claus seems to be the opposite of Lucas.

"So..what's the homework?" Ivory said to me.

I look around. "I don't know."

Ivory gazed at me. "Seriously? Ah, whatever."

I blushed. I'm not the person that talks a lot.

"Do you like Pokemon?" She randomly asked me.

I nod. "Yes. I do."

"I like the legendaries." Her response was instant.

"Same! My friend Ness seems to enjoy talking to Pikac- I mean..watching the anime." I bit my lip nervously.

Mewtwo's voice was heard in my head. _"Smooth, Martha."_

I stood up, ready to assault Red's backpack. Everyone in the class stared at me.

I blushed and slowly sat down. Lucas nervously turned to me, and I saw Ivory stare at him. It's like her eyes could stare through your soul!

Ivory curtly nodded, and turned back to me. "I...what's his name?"

I smiled. "That's Lucas. He's twelve."

Ivory smiled. So far, the only friends I knew that she had was Claus. I guess Lucas was next.

She glanced at him again. "Does he use hair gel? His hair is cool. And why is he sad?"

"He's always like that. Sad. And I don't know, but I'm jealous of his hair." I mumbled.

Ness was texting in the back row, and then-

**Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, **

**BANANA PHONE!  
**

I saw Mario blush.

"Well, he's screwed." I muttered.

"Mister Mario, do you have your phone?" The rude teacher asked. Her name was Mrs. Wilks.

"Uh..Whatt-a ever." He made a rude hand gesture to Ness, who was laughing in the corner, Toony laughing along.

What a class.

**~o~ **

**Roy's POV**

"HI!"

I turned around, to see Samus running towards the group of Smashers. Snake, and everyone else that went to that Smash Collage followed her.

"Heya, Sam." I cried back.

But out of the smashers following Samus, there was someone I didn't reconize.

"Yeah, I know what you are thinking. This is Lya Willis, guys." Snake said flatly.

Lya had long, black hair, with lavender streaks running though it past her waist, deep blue eyes, and wore a blue-gray tube top with faded flare capris and black flip-flops.

She smiled. "I'll just chill here for the day. As if your teachers will notice.."

She did have a point.

She was seriously staring at someone for the longest time, and the person was behind me. I turn around cautiously.

Marth.

Marth didn't even know she was staring at him, until I poked him. He looked up. "Hey."

Lya blushed. "Hey.."

Snake rolled his eyes.

I knew Marth was enjoying having a fan, for he already had a fanclub at this school. That was the result of him being the Ladies' man which he was.

No joke. The fanclub was called: The Marthers.

I seriously spit-took when I heard that name.

"Hey, I'm Roy." I introduced. Lya nodded and said, "Hey guys. I'm Lya. Nice to meet you all." She continued to gaze at Marth.

Link stared at her. "Uh..cut the act? Please?"

She narrowed her eyes at Link, and mumbled a cuss under her breath.

Ah, whatever.

Fan #103 in the fanclub.

**~0~**

**Claus's POV~ Lunch.**

Being a late newcomer, I had to meet new people. I walked around the cafeteria, and I see two girls at a table. I pushed back my long hair, and decided to go for it.

I slid into a seat. Man. What if I was being an imbecile?

"Yo." I waved.

One girl, I immediately reconized from history, computer, and language class. "Hey,Claus."

What was her name? Oh, right. Kristen Pierre. She's absolutely pro at languages, history, and anything involving computers. She has hazel eyes, Brunette shoulder length hair, steam punk goggles on top of her head, and she wears T-shirts with funny cartoons on it, with jeans and biker boots. At times she wears a white dress shirt with a plaid skirt and her biker boots. I believe she has a major crush on that angel, Pit.

As if on cue, Pit walks right behind me. I grab him by the hoodie, and drag him to an empty seat next to me. "Pit."

He nervously looks at me. "What, now?"

Kristen was french for all I know. Pit speaks french. Uh..GOT IT! Incredibly awesome idea...BEGIN!

Kristen twirls a piece of her hair. "Bonjour, monsieur." (Hello, mister.)

Pit immediately blushes, and responds, "Bonjour, madame. Ca va?" (Hello, Miss. How are you?)

Then those two begin talking in french..and it all sounded like japanese to me. I heard, 'Disney', 'Anime', and 'Video games' in their speech..

I turn to the other girl.

She had fairly pale skin, medium length straight brown hair, green eyes, she wears a plain, red skin tight shirt and black shorts with brown boots.

"Hey. Have I met you?"

She shakes her head. "I haven't met you, either. I'm Rachel Madison."

I smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Claus. Older brother of Lucas."

"That cute little innocent boy? AW!" Rachel grins.

I nodded. "That cute little innocent boy is so sensitive."

"That's what makes him utterly _ADORABLE!_" Every now and then I'd see Rachel turn to Link, who was listening to his ipod in the corner.

"Uh.." I twiddled my thumbs.

"I'll be back." Rachel got up from her seat, and walked straight over to Link. She sat next to him, and began talking. I smiled to myself.

I guess those two would be great friends..or more than friends.

_"Hey, Claus!_" I turn around to see Ivory. She is waving at me from a distance.

I smile. She was so hyper, but awesome. I walk over to Ivory to talk about..anything. Especially this mystery meat.

**~o~**

**Link's POV~Math**

That girl, Rachel Madison has had quite a life. She was verbally and physically abused by her so called 'father'. Her real father ran away from the family when she was only two. And her mother had cancer and passed away. Rachel was found in a basket in a ghost town when her dying mother was trying to get her somewhere safe. Her so called 'father' found her and decided to raise her as his she ran away at the age of 14 to learn the ways of the world and to escape her father. She become more and more increasingly powerful on her journeys and finally finds out that her mother was never dead but was living as a hostage in a forbidden world. So she encountered many foes on the path to save her mother and at the end she defeats the person that held her mother hostage and lives a more happier life.

I felt bad for her, but we were great friends after that. I sometimes wonder if she wants to be more than friends.

I LOVE math! I'm in Advanced Math. Not intermediate, or just "Math."

ADVANCED. Lucas, Marth, and Zel were in this math group with me. And a girl named Chris. She has long dark hair, a teal T-shirt with a grey tank top over it, and grey shorts. I seriously think she hates Sonic.

I swear, being in the highest-leveled math group for me is quite an achievement.

These two students in this class are quite brilliant, and those two really love each other.

The girl is named Rika, and the boy is named Andi.

Rika has dark brown, shoulder-length hair, and light brown eyes. She thinks Lucas is the cutest thing alive.

She really loves to prank call people(as I have been told) and she has talked to Lucas and Ness alot.

People nicknamed her the, "Lovestruck tomboy". She wears A plaid dark-blue polo shirt with a white spaghetti-strap undershirt and Dark-blue jeans and a Red bandana around her neck and has grape-purple converse shoes. Also has dark-red square framed glasses.

A couple of times, I have seen her give a silver pen to Lucas, Claus, and Ness. I never knew what the pen was, but those three were pretty awe-struck after they received the pen. Rumor has that she has a large crush on Andi Sirvel, even told him via letter but never got an answer. But then again, those two look in love.

Now, her crush is named Andi. Andi Sirvel. He has medium-length, light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He nearly always pranks his friends and other class mates, and he's really loud. He tells jokes, but overall he is a good guy.

He wears a green T-shirt, thick black, unzipped jacket, and Black vans shoes. He Has black glasses, but rarely wears them. I mean, I've never seen a time where he wore his glasses, and had his skateboard apart from him. I say, he has a crush on Rika.

**Anyways..**

"Link." Mr. Gronseth muttered.

_WHAT? Ahw. Man. Man. Man. I dozed. OH NO!_

"What's the answer?"

_Wing it, man! WING IT!  
_

"The answer is 654." I shut my eyes. OH MY GOD. I screwed up big ti-

"Correct." Mr. Gronseth nodded curtly.

I widened my eyes.

**WHAT?**

_Boy, have I gotten lucky or what?_

** ~o~**

**Red's POV~ Cooking**

"What the heck? HOW DO I MAKE A FLAN? I mean, seriously. Can't we go to El Pollo Loco and get one?" I complained.

"**CALLATE LA BOCA!" **Yelled Mario from across the room. He was still mad about the phone incident.

Ivory was laughing. "Sucker." She muttered jokingly under her breath.

A guy named Louis stared at me. "Yeah, I know right? At least this isn't math. I suck at it. Next field trip we shall all go to** EL POLLO LOCO!"**

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered, and Mario was saying, "Lettsa go! I'll drive! Lettsa escape-a out the window!"

Claus smiled. "Cooking is not that hard actually. You just have to read the ingredi-"

"I..can't cook. Can you help me? _Please?_" Chris said, slightly blushing.

Claus glanced at her. "Sure." He walks over, and grabs her hand, and helps her stir the flan together.

"Thanks. I...I burned down my last school by cooking. Ya know. I suck." Chris retorted, and she looked like she might pass out.

Claus was smiling. He seemed to like her back. Maybe. Maybe it was just me.

Riley, a highly respected dude, (Mostly because of his looks) was being obnoxious. _"Ahw, they are being cute."_

Rika smacked him._ "Shut it."_

He rolled his grey eyes, and pushed his long hair out of his eyes. "Fine with me. Let's watch the cuties flirt with each other."

Claus shot a deadly glare at Riley. Claus's emerald eyes were shining when he shot a glance at Chris again.

**Ah. Love.**

_The blasphemy of it all._

_

* * *

_

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I love yall. :)**

**REVIEW! CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW TO MAKE MAI DAY :) SUSCRIBE TO ME if you like my stuff-oh it's not youtube.**

**Add me to your favorite authors if you like my fics. :)**

**Love yu all :D**

**-Marcie**


	21. A True Thriller

**Wow! Over 123 reviews! :3 You guys are incredible!**

**I guess I'll update, since you guys are so awesome. I'm sorry this took awhile, I'm working on my other fic and redoing my other chapters for this. :P**

**Have fun reading, and review! It makes my day.**

**

* * *

**

**Roy's POV**

"Wow. I never realized how much you suck until now."

"Sucker." Ike mumbled past me.

"Says the one that wears skinny jeans."

That seemed to stop Ike. "WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. SAY?"

"I said, that you wear skinny jeans." I chuckled darkly. Ah, it was so fun to mess with Ike.

"YOU IDIOT! **WHO** DO YOU THINK I AM? JUSTIN BIEBER? TAKE IT BACK!"

"Nah."

"Then, I WILL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" Ike reached out and grabbed my wrist, and began to twist. I laughed.

"That's the best you got?" He twisted more.

_Well, damn! THAT HURT!_

"Ha..you are a wimpy fighter.." I gave a fake laugh.

"YOU-"

"Hey! Cut it out!" A young girl swiftly pushed Ike back. "Who do you think you are? Your ego is the size of China! Leave him alone!"

"I am Ike. The awesome one of the smashers. Now, if you excuse me, this idiot needs a reality check that I am NOTHING like Justin Bieber."

"I never said you were." I retorted. The girl rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

I laughed as Ike glared at the two of us. Life is good when some random person is on your side, you know?

He turned around, and flounced out. Wow, he did have an ego the size of China.

The girl blushed slightly. "I am Mirkone. I decided to butt in, when I probably shouldn't have. I'm sorry. I just hate self-centered jerks, you know?"

I nodded. "No problem." From the corner of my eye, I saw a young man jogging towards me. Marth, no duh.

Mirkone smiled. "Your eyes are a pretty color."

It was my turn to blush. "Naw, Marth's eyes are really creepily blue. Mine are the ordinary blue."

"But-" Mirkone was cut off when she saw Marth.

"Hey, dude! And..dudet." Marth did a mini bow, being the prince he was.

Mirkone smiled. "Hello. I am Mirkone."

"And..I am Marth. Roy's best friend. Partner in crime."

Two boys walked up to Mirkone. "Made friends, Mirkone?" said a boy with brown, spiked hair.

"Yes, Orion."

"Hey! I am..Apollo. This is my brother, Orion. We are..archers." said a boy that looked EXACTLY like Orion.

Archers? Epic. Brother archers? Even epicer.

Link came sprinting by. "What is this? A group chat? And I wasn't invited?" he joked.

"This is Link." Marth mumbled.

Link fixed his hair. "That's right! The **HERO OF TIME**!"

The three students looked blankly at Link.

"You..don't know me?"

The three shook their heads. Well, Link looked like he was just told that a puppy died.

Mirkone pulled me over and smiled. "You have some crazy friends."

"That makes me the crazy person I am." I laughed.

Mirkone raised an eyebrow. "You know what? Marth's eyes are really pretty. What is up with you newcomers and blue eyes? It makes me feel plain."

I smiled. "Mirkone, with us, you will never be plain."

* * *

**Ness's POV**

"I'm sorry!"

_Ness, the klutz, strikes again!_

But this time I rammed into..a black kirby?

"Uh..are you a distant relative of Kirby? Right? No? Uh.."

The black kirby blankly stared at me.

"Poyo."

"Is that a welcome? Wait, what are you doing? NO! NO! NOOOO-"

The kirby...inhaled..and swallowed me.

* * *

**Marth's POV  
**

"Whoa. Ness? You look like you just saw a ghost." I said. It was true. He was pale, and his violet eyes were shining.

"I've been..scarred.."

"I am SO sorry!" said a young woman. She was patting Ness, and a black kirby was behind her.

"Shadow didn't mean too! He just likes..to eat." The young woman had long hair that went half-way down her back, and mint green eyes. She had white angel wings, a light green toga, a pair of sandles, and a bow and arrow. She wore a green headband with some leaves on it.

"Shadow? The hedgehog?" I blushed. _ Well, that was a stupid question._

"Well, no. But I named him that. I am Ishiki. Nice to meet you." She blushed slightly and stuck her hand out.

"I am Prince Marth. Nice to meet you too." I slightly bowed. In Althea, it was very polite to bow to a lady.

Ishiki turned a bright shade of red. "Oh, that's right. Marth. I've heard of you around these woods. Uh..could you help me with my science homework? Please?"

_Science? I guess that was my best subject. _

"Science, eh? I'm pretty pro at science. What I'm not good at is-"

"MATH!" rang a voice. Roy.

"DUDE!" I yelled at him.

"Oh...math. I love math. We'll help..each other?"

"Sounds like a deal, Ishiki."

But what I didn't notice..was Lya. Standing right behind me. Hearing every word in my conversation.

* * *

**Lya's POV**

I was ticked. What the heck? Marth and that girl? This was unfair.

"Hey, Roy." I grabbed Roy by his hoody and pulled him back.

"Yeah, Lya?" His eyes darted back and forth from me to Marth.

I smiled. I loved Marth. Yes, I did. And no way would I let ANYONE, or **ANY** fan of his get near him.

A girl has gotta do..

What a girl MUST do.

Even if it meant..you know. Using innocent Roy.

I hugged Roy, stroking his bright red hair.

"Er..Could you do me..a little.**.**_**favor?**"_

_

* * *

_**Oh snap.**

**What is Lya going to do..for Marth? Why does she need Roy? You guys can post in the reviews events to happen from this :3**

**Next up: We are going to the epic smash college and meet a newbie named Will! *Drumroll***

**For this whole week, I'll try to work on this fic and Fire Emblem Pride.**

**I'm changing the chapters for this fic up, because of the many typos :P**

**_And, NO Lya isn't evil. She just loves Marth, and too many people love him. xD _**

_**Anywhoo, review. It makes my day! **_

_**Until then!**_


	22. A Little Jealousy and Fangirls

**A/N: Thank you guys! You all are INCREDIBLE. Thank you for reviewing! You all made my day :D Anyways, enjoy this chapter~! =D I truly can't express how grateful I am! Ugh, I hate being grounded.-.- Pray for Japan..they have had a volcano erupt and the tsunami and the earthquake ;(**

**Also, 2 days ago I went to DisneyLand for my friend Sushi's birthday =) So awesome. Also- Happy Belated Birthday CrazyInsaneGamer and SuckOutYourSoul! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Ness's POV**

"Erm, move."

Being small, is never a good thing. Unless you are hiding from somebody.

I envy all you tall people.

"Ness, do you need a stool? You know, to reach the board." I rolled my eyes. I automatically knew the voice, and the person was named Cody. He was sixteen, and was a transfer student. He's famous for being a total chick magnet, and for having blond "Bieber" hair. I don't know what girls see in that she-guy. Cody's eyes were black like coals, and it was really creepy if you ask me.

I banged my head against my binder. What kind of teacher assigns the "Literature book" as TWILIGHT?

I'm sorry, but that is just non-justice.

Cody was really good at art and cooking, although he and I SUCKED at Literature.

So, when our snack break came, we had an interesting..time.

So, I ran into Snake. He was chilling by my locker, unaware that he completely broke a _gazillion _school rules. I mean, for the love of God, he had explosives with him!

"So, what is up with you, dwarf?"

I glared. "Go find Samus, Snake."

"Oh, **BURN!**" Rebekah cried from across the locker area. She was walking towards Snake and I, and Marth and Roy were following her. Roy had a guilty expression on his face.

Ishiki had her arms around Marth's shoulders, and he was smiling. How...awkward?

"Students." I cringed at the voice. Oh, no. The principle.

I shot a look at Snake, who pulled a box out of God-knows-where, and hid. The principle walked right past the cardboard box, and I tried not to laugh.

"There are new students, named Jake Sanda, Jordan Mackenzie. We have a visitor, named William. Show them around."

I choked. Did we really have a choice?

"That son of-" Snake muttered from his box. I panicked, and sat on it, laughing nervously. The principle glared at me.

"Mr. Ness?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I like boxes." I chuckled nervously. _Way to look dumb, Ness. _

The principle reached out to grab the box, when Lucas pushed past Marth, Rebekah, and Roy. Roy still looked guilty, and I really wanted to know why.

"Sir, please excuse Ness. He's..he has ADHD." Lucas blushed as I shook my head at him.

Yeah, sure. Just use my condition as an excuse. Smooth move, Luke.

"I forgot! I'm sorry, Ness." The principle walked away, and I noticed three students who were standing behind him.

"Yeah, erm, Hi. I'm Jake Sanda." said the first student. He looked pretty young, and he was one year older than me, making him fifteen. He was wearing a black shirt with jeans, and had blond hair and green eyes.

"Hi! I'm Jordan!" A girl waved. She seemed to have an eye on Lucas, who was obviously distracted and never noticed. She had incredibly long hair that touched the ground, which she kept in a ponytail, and wore black jeans with matching boots, and a purple shirt. Her eyes were dark purple, like my own.

The third one, looked more mature than the others. "I am William. You can call me Will, though." He chuckled to himself.

He looked about the age of twenty, and was six feet tall, but not muscular. He wore brown pants, a blue undershirt, a brown vest, and dark brown boots. He had funky ear-length green hair with green eyes. I noticed he was carrying a large ice broadsword.

He noticed I was staring at it, and he lifted it up. "This is Geinfels. Not that you should care."

I blushed. "I just think it's awesome."

Will looked really ticked off, unlike Jake and Jordan. "I do not know why I am here, I have left my wife to go to a high school?"

My mouth dropped. _WIFE?_

Marth was the first to speak. "Dude, wife? Who is she?"

"Well she is-"

"Is she hot? Like..hot-hot? Or..like DAMN-hot?" Roy interrupted. Marth blushed and punched Roy on the arm.

Will simply stared. Ike walked down the hallway and his eyes widened when he saw Will. "Buddy?"

"HI! Wait, why aren't you at the Smash College?"

"I have to come here for a week, ya know. Like..a visitor."

Jake mumbled, "That must suck."

"Oh, it does.." Will agreed.

"How's Ilyana?" Ike asked.

"Oh, she's great! She-"

"No seriously, is she hot?" Roy asked again. This time, Marth dragged him away for a couple minutes.

"Hello-a people!" Mario walked-skipped to the group. "Como estas?"

"Oh, just shut up, Mario!" Ivory and Will said, at the same time. The two exchanged glances.

"FAAAAALCON PAAAAAWNCH!" I flinched at the incredibly loud, and sometimes irritating voice.

"Please, act your age." Will mumbled.

Captain Falcon, ignoring him, continued to yell, 'Faaaaaaaaalcon Paaaaawch!'

"No, no. That is NOT how you do a PAAWNCH." Ganondork walked up to Captain Falcon.

"Why don't I PAAAWNCH your face?"

"I'd like to see you try."

The two continued to argue about who's PAAAWNCH was better.

"Uh.._anywhoo_, Hey new people!" Marth pushed past me, and waved. Oh, wasn't Marth just the "Most Perfect Guy"? Gah.

Lucas shyly waved. I saw Zelda and Link walk down the hallway right into this whole "Intro".

Link gave his whole "Hero of Time" speech, and Jake looked freakin' confused. I noticed he had his eye on Zelda the whole time, and the two were...flirting with one another. Link was oblivious.

Jake kicked the cardboard box lying on the ground.

"What is this?"

"A box?" Jordan bluntly replied.

The box flipped over to reveal Snake, and he was standing in a ninja pose.

"To answer your question, I am a WHO not a WHAT, and I am Snake."

Jake's face was PRICELESS. He looked disgusted, and well, like he hated Snake.

"So, erm, sup?"

"PEDOPHILE WITH EXPLOSIVES!" Jake stormed away, and I couldn't blame him, really.

"I'm not old. Who said I was?" Snake looked insulted. Rachel looked as if she might die from laughter.

Dead silence.

"YOU GUYS THINK I'M OLD!" He boomed. Orion and Apollo snorted.

I blushed. "We never sa-"

"IT was IMPLIED!" Snake hissed.

"You are right, it was." Will chuckled.

Snake slipped back into his box, and shuffled away.

Rika blushed as Andy bumped her elbow teasingly. "Seriously, how old is he?" Mirkone laughed.

"Eighty?" Ivory giggled.

"Forty five?" Ishiki guessed.

"Fifty!" Rebekah's eyes glimmered.

As the countless guesses of Snake's age continued..Lya skipped into the group.

"Roy?" Lya pulled Roy back from the crowd. Nobody seemed to have cared or noticed.

"ONE HUNDRED!" Chris joked. Everyone began laughing, and I noticed that she and Claus were holding hands. Aw, how sweet. Now I know how to bother him even more.

I bit my lip to hold back my laughter.

Life is good in high school..

Right?

"NEEEEEEEEEESS! I LOVE YOU!" Rosy screamed from across the hallway.

Oh, right.

Not always.

* * *

**Marth's POV**

I walked into the cafeteria unknowingly.

"Yo, Roy."

I walked into the cafeteria. Today, the speciality was Mystery Meat. Now what in the sane HECK is MYSTERY meat?

As I was staring at the lunch list for a while, and feeling like I would throw up at the same time, I walked away, right into Lya.

She was giggling, and yes, she was cute.

"Bye, Roy!" She pulled him into a hug, and a kiss? Wait, what?

"Uh, Lya?" I tapped her shoulder.

She pulled away from the kiss and smiled. "Hey, Marth." I narrowed my eyes at Roy, who's face was pale. I noticed Lya had a grip on Roy. Did she actually like him?

Awkward...

Kristen saw the tension, and she skipped up to us. "Hey Lya! And..a _really_ angry looking Marth..and..a ghostly Roy?" She smiled.

I bowed respectively. "Hello, Kristen."

I saw Lya blush a little bit as she watched me.

Kristen bounced on her heels. "Yep." She nervously backed away, and began chatting with Pit and Cody.

Lya smiled. "Marth, did you know that Roy is just the _CUTEST?_"

"Erm, sure. He's just...adorable." I said sarcastically.

Lya waved. "Tah-tah Marth! And..see you next Saturday, Roy!"

_Hold it._

_Next Saturday?_

"Roy, what's next S-" I began.

"THERE HE IS!"

Oh, crap.

"HE'S SO SMEXY! GET HIM!"

Double Crap.

Of course this had to happen at a time like this.

_(Background Music: Why Must this happen to me, Simple Plan)_

NOT THE FANGIRLS!

I swear they looked like chimeras or something.

"MARTH!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"YOU ARE SO CUTE! Oh, and you are with Roy? GET THEM!"

"No, no. GET MARTH!"

"MAAAAARTH!"

_(Background music: The Entertainer)_

_Hello! I am the Narrator._

_I am not an "it" or a "who"_

_I am a block of text. Word to your mumma._

_And so,_

_The chapter ends, _

_With Marth..escaping from his fan-club._

_What does Lya have in store?_

_Do Chris and Claus have something going on?_

_How the heck are the other pairings coming along?_

_Uh, where does Snake keep his boxes?_

_Is Ness OK?_

_Maybe.._

_Until the next chapter, readers!_

_

* * *

_**A/N: :) Yay! I got this in! Anyways, suscribe to meh! If you like my works. Naw, never mind. Just review to submit your amazingly epic OC and..well, to give criticism. (NO FLAMING.)**

**Anyways, make my day! _REVIEW..please? And receive a cookie..they are chocolate.._**

**I'll try to update whenever I can..**

**Peace Y'all!**

**-Marcie ^.^**


End file.
